Life after the Happily ever after
by SilverCyanide5689
Summary: A continuation of my Cinderella story, so if you haven't read that. Do so first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a continuation of my "Cinderella" story. So, if you haven't read that one. Read it first.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Rebecca, I'm married to Henry, and together; though through separate relationships, we have three boys. Whyatt, 15. Montgomery, 17. And Benjamin, 13. Three teenagers at once, what were we thinking?

My story is simple. Sort of. My mother died in childbirth, my father; from the depression that arose from loosing his wife, and having sold me to anyone who would pay, shot himself in my backyard when I was 13. However, him and my step mom married when I was seven. You've seen the Disney movie Cinderella, correct? Alright, that's how she treated me…only about ten times worse.

Enter Erica; she's one of those people who sees the good in people no matter what, and I was no exception. She was my history teacher, well, I thought she was, but that's for a different story. She realized something was wrong from day one, and helped me open up. Finally, I left my step mom's house, and moved in with Erica, her husband Kevin, and Henry; who happened to be Erica's nephew.

Now, nearly ten years later. I'm raising the son I got gave up for adoption, along with two other boys, I couldn't imagine my life without.

Erica still frequents our house, she seems to think we're still kids, just because we had kids as…well, kids. I was 13 when I had Benjamin, Henry was 15 when he had Whyatt, and seventeen when he had Montgomery. Daniel; Erica and Kevin's boy, 10, likes to play with Benjamin, and Benjamin doesn't seem to mind it.

"Hey, Rebecca?" Erica asked, walking into our house one afternoon. Giving her a key was a mistake.

"Yeah?"

"Can you and Henry watch Daniel for a bit, I've got a doctors appointment?"

"Where's Kevin?"

"At court. They've had a few delays."

"Yeah, sure. Benjamin is in his room, buddy."

Daniel sped off to meet Benjamin, "Henry! I'm going to be on the porch with Erica!" I called into the house, unaware of which room he was in.

No response. He's probably playing video games.

Erica and I sat on the porch. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well; you hate going to the doctor. And you didn't seem very sure that Kevin was at court."

"I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"What's nothing?"

"I found a lump on my breast, and pictures of a woman, who isn't me…on Kevin's phone. All in the same day."

"Maybe it's a relative?"

"Without her shirt on?"

"Oh."

"Kevin talks all the time about how maybe if parents stuck it through, he wouldn't have to defend their kids. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You were a great Mom to me and Henry, especially after what I went through with my step mom, I think you're doing a fine job with Daniel. Whatever is going on, is Kevin's problem. Have you confronted him?"

"No. He'd blame me of spying on him."

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"No. My phone was dead, I needed to call my mother."

"And the pictures just popped up?"

"Whoever the girl is, she called him, while I had the phone, and he set a shirtless picture as her ID, so yes…I went snooping a bit, there are a total of 3 different women, without shirts as a caller ID. And I'm sure there's more; But you wanna know what really pisses me off about it?"

"Hm?"

"None of them are me."

"Well, why don't I go to the doctor with you right now; we'll get through that, then we'll worry about where Kevin is keeping his pants, okay?"

"Thanks."

I called into the house: "Henry, I'm going out!"

"Don't tell him anything yet. Kevin was his hero, and I don't want to tell anyone until I know for sure, okay?"

I nodded.

We arrived at the doctor's office. Tests were run, blood was drawn, and we were told to wait a week.

"Do you want me to come with you to talk to Kevin?" I asked as we got back into the car.

"No. It's okay. I'm sure Henry needs help."

"He has my number if anything is wrong."

"No. I can handle this." She said ushering Daniel, who was standing on the porch, to come to the car.

I arrived home; Benjamin was sitting on the steps, crying. I rushed up to him, calling for Henry.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me." Henry said.

"So you put him outside?"

"No, his choice, he wanted to wait on you to get home."

"Alright. I've got it." I said.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

I put an arm Benjamin, and waited. You can't rush him. If you rush him, much like his mother, he shuts down. I silently waited for him to speak.

"Mom?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What's a bastard?"

I sat silently wondering how to approach the subject. "Where did you hear it?"

"Whyatt called me a bastard."

"Look; I'm not going to lie to you. A bastard is someone without a father, in a nutshell; anyway."

"But I have Henry?"

"Yes. Henry loves you, like he was your Dad. But no, Henry isn't technically your Dad."

"Who is?"

I sighed. "His name is Jason."

"Can I meet him? Maybe he doesn't want me because he doesn't know I exist?"

"I'm not sure where he is. But, I'll try to find him, okay?"

Benjamin nodded. "So, am I?"

"Are you what?"

"A bastard."

"You have a Mom who loves you more than anything, and a Dad who loves you more than anything. You are far from being a bastard, okay?"

Benjamin nodded. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, kiddo."

I walked into the house, noticed Whyatt and Montgomery sitting at the table; Montgomery still couldn't hear, but whatever they were doing, they were both laughing. Not for long.

"Whyatt, go to your room."

"Why?"

"I said so."

"You're not my Mom."

"No, but unless Caitlin is here, I'm acting as. Go."

Whyatt folded his arms across his chest. "Make me."

I walked over to Whyatt, grabbed his thick hair, and walked him to his bedroom.

"I don't have to listen to you." Whyatt said, massaging his head.

"No. But I'm going to talk anyway. Why the hell would you call Benjamin a bastard?"

"He pissed me off, him and Daniel always bugging me and Montgomery."

"That's what little brothers do. He looks up to you."

"Not my problem."

"No, but being grounded for the next two weeks if your problem."

"Rebecca! I have a date Saturday!"

"Not my problem." I said, leaving and shutting his door.

Erica sat on her bed, with Kevin downstairs watching television. She then, got an idea. She rummaged through her closet and found clothes that were bought at the very start of the marriage, after a child, they probably wouldn't fit anymore, but it was worth a shot.

She slowly walked downstairs, in her sexist outfit, she sat on Kevin's lap; facing him, and removed her top; tossing it to the side. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"Babe, I'm trying to watch tv."


	2. Chapter 2

Erica heard Daniel's small feet pitter-patter around upstairs, and quickly through on a tshirt from the pile of unfolded laundry nearby.

"Kevin, we need to talk."

"When this is over." He said pushing her away again.

Erica took the remote from Kevin's hands, and turned off the television. "Now."

Kevin sighed, and looked at his wife. "What?" he demanded.

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"For one, you turned off the television."

"I'm trying to have sex with you and all you want to do is watch television!"

"I don't want to have sex right now."

"Obviously." Erica said. "I want an honest answer. Don't bullshit me."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Why are there pictures of women without clothes on your phone?"

"You want snooping through my phone?!"

"No, you gave it to me to call my mother the other day; while it was still in my hand…some girl named Holly called you, and you're the idiot that put her naked picture as her ID."

"I'm not talking about this."

"You talk to me or I'll take Daniel, and you'll never see either of us again."

"I'm a lawyer, I know the rules. You can't do that. I can file for custody."

"Only if you can find us."

"You'll go to Rebecca and Henry, I'm not an idiot."

"You must be, if that's the first place you think I'd go."

"Erica. I'm not talking about this right now." He said turning back on the television.

"Fine." She said.

Within a few minutes, she had a bag packed; and Daniel by her side, with a bag in his hand.

"Kevin, last chance."

"Dad, come on. Whatever it is. I'm sure it's not bad enough to wreck our family."

"Your mother wrecked our family."

"Daniel, I want you to ride your bike to Rebecca's; I'll come and get you in a little bit, okay?" Erica said.

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"It'll be fine. Just go."

Once Daniel was out of earshot; Erica looked at Kevin. "How exactly did I wreck our family?"

"Rebecca and Henry."

"What about them?"

"Stop spending so much damn time with them and start spending time here. Maybe, after I've dealt a case all day, that I had no chance of winning, I want to spend time with my wife and my son; but I can't, because you two are _always_ with Rebecca and Henry."

"I spent a ton of time with Rebecca and Henry, before they decided to move out. What's the difference?"

"The difference is, when they lived with us; I still got to see you. I love Rebecca; like my daughter, but _like my daughter_, doesn't make her my daughter."

"Kevin, we adopted her."

"A piece of paper doesn't mean shit since the moment she turned eighteen."

"To a girl; who's only successful relationship with a man before Henry was the rape that created her Son, and to a girl who's Step mother beat her to a pulp for breathing, and to a girl who's father sold her to the man that raped her. That piece of paper means everything."

"It might have meant something when she was sixteen. I doubt it means much now that she's twenty-six."

"Have you asked her?"

"Of course not."

"Then how do you know?"

"How about the fact I'm not an idiot?"

"I never said you were."

"You're treating me like one."

"Kevin, you're overreacting."

"Maybe. That still doesn't change the fact I want you to spend less time with Rebecca."

"If you loved me; you would never make me choose."

"Maybe I don't love you." Kevin said. "After fifteen years of marriage; some of romance naturally goes away."

"I think the pictures on your phone prove that you no longer love me."

Kevin sat silently for a moment. "Let's try and rekindle."

"The time for that passed the moment you accepted those pictures."

"Let's at least give it a shot, hm?"

"No. If our entire relationship is based on sex. That's not much a relationship."

"You tried to seduce me just a few minutes ago!"

"First off, it's not seduction if you're married. Second, I wanted sex less than you. I was testing you."

"Fine; leave."

"Kevin. I love you. Daniel loves you."

"And I love Holly."

"Will you at least tell me how you met?"

"She's my favorite stripper." He said with ice dripping from his tongue.

"Of course she is." Erica said, grabbing her bag, leaving the house; and slamming the door, as she did so, a family picture of Her, Kevin, and Daniel fell off the wall, shattering.

Erica arrived at Rebecca and Henry's a few minutes. She found Rebecca sitting with Daniel on the porch, in the same place Rebecca sat with Benjamin the previous day.

"Hey buddy;" Rebecca said. "Why don't you go play with Benjamin?"

"Mom?" Daniel asked.

"Do what Rebecca said, please."

"Just remember what I said, okay?" Rebecca said, ushering him inside; as he nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Erica said.

"He told me what happened, well; what he thinks happened. I imagine being ten, he didn't really understand. I told him, none of it was his fault."

"I did confront him about the pictures."

"And?"

"He said he's in love with Holly."

"Who is she?"

"His favorite stripper."

"Oh."

"I left him. At least for now."

"Do you really want to go back to a man who so outwardly cheats on you?"

"No. But Daniel loves him. Do you think Daniel and I could stay here until I figure things out?"

"Sure. Benjamin and Daniel will have to share a room though, and I'll have to move Whyatt and Montgomery to the basement."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"Anytime. How are you going to tell Henry?"

"I have no idea." She said sighing. "How am I going to tell my Son?"

"We can talk to him together, if you want?"

"No thanks. I need to do it mother to son."

"Alright. I'm going to tell Whyatt and Montgomery they're moving downstairs. Just another thing for them hate me for."

"They don't hate you. They're teenagers, no teenager likes their mother."

"That's just it. I'm not their mother."

"Your mother of a mother to them than their real mothers, who never stop by."

"That's not the mother's fault."

"I never said it was. I was just making a point."

Rebecca nodded and walked off towards the boys' bedroom.

"Hey." She said, beginning to sign. "I'm going to tell you what to do, and I want you to do it, without issue. Do it, and I'll let you go out Saturday; Whyatt-"

"What about the other 13 days?" He asked.

"I'll put it down to six. What you did was wrong, and that needs to be acknowledged."

"I'll decide how I'm going to react when you tell me what you want us to do."

"Erica is having some issues with Kevin right now. Her and Daniel need a place to crash, but I have no idea for how long. I need you two to move to the basement."

"One condition." Whyatt said.

"Maybe." Rebecca answered.

"We put up another wall; so that we no longer have to share a room."

"I think the basement is big enough to accommodate that. However; it will not be up overnight."

"Deal." Whyatt said.

Rebecca looked at Montgomery; he avoided eye contact with her. Whyatt slapped him on the head, he looked up; with tears in his eyes.

"Whyatt-"

"Got it." He said leaving the room.

Rebecca positioned Montgomery's face towards her. And slowly began to sign.

_What's wrong?_

_You won't understand._

_Not unless you give me a chance._

_Erica and Daniel are here because she found out he was cheating, aren't they?_

_How did you know?_

_I've gone with him to those strip clubs before. He usually pays for my lap dances. _

_You're only 17, how did you get in?_

_People are afraid of things they don't understand. In my case; I'm deaf. I get most things I want._

_That's a sad way to live life._

_It works for me._

_More importantly, why didn't you tell me you knew?_

_He told me not to. _

_I won't tell a soul. But I need to know one more thing._

Montgomery nodded.

_Did he ever pay for prostitutes?_

_He never said if he did, but most men who go to strip clubs, do._

_Did he ever pay for prostitutes for you?_

_No. It was weird enough being at a strip club with my Uncle._

Rebecca nodded. _you're okay kid._

_Maybe if I told someone, they'd still be together._

_No, they just would have been together longer. The breakup was inevitable the moment he stepped into that club, this has nothing to do with you. Okay?_

Montgomery nodded. _I know Whyatt and I give you a hard time, but we do love you._

_I never doubted it._

_It's just. My mom doesn't come around much cause I'm deaf, and that scares her; at least I know why my mom doesn't come around. Whyatt's left in the dark. _

_I get it._

Montgomery hugged Rebecca, as she walked out of the room.

Benjamin met Rebecca at the door. "Why do I have to share a room with Daniel?"

"Because your Dad and I already share a room and Aunt Erica needs a place to stay."

"How come?"

"Just does. Kiddo. Just does."

"Something's going on!"

"Yes, but that something doesn't concern you. So don't worry."

"If I have to give up half my bedroom, if concerns me."

"Family makes sacrifices. Get over it." Rebecca said sternly.

"Benjamin, is there something going on?"

"No. I just don't want to have to share my room!"

"It's only temporary."

"How long is temporary?"

"I don't know."

"Then it isn't temporary."

Rebecca realized there was no changing the thirteen year old's mind, nor was there any changing Montgomery's mind that the breakup between Erica and Kevin was his fault. Nor would there be any changing of Daniel's mind once Erica told him the news.

Almost on queue, Erica walked up to Rebecca.

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"Not since we got home, why?"

"He's in here!" a voice called, Henry's to be exact.

Erica walked slowly over to the office, where Henry was playing video games.

"Daniel, I need to talk to you."

"No, I understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you and Dad are breaking up. It's okay."

"I want you to know why."

"I know why. Dad was cheating on you. I may be ten. But I have ears."

"Alright, I need you to know something else."

"That it's not my fault. I never thought it was."

"Okay, that takes care of that. Let me talk to Henry."

Daniel walked off, and Henry stared at Erica. "Kevin's a douche. There's nothing to talk about."

"Hey, you may be an adult; but we don't use that kind of language, even if the person is a douche, okay?"

"Whatever. There's nothing to talk about."

"I know you looked up to Kevin."

"Looked. Past tense."

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel like…..I moved in with you guys when I was eleven. You two had a rock solid marriage, even after Rebecca moved in and we started dating, which I imagine couldn't have been easy to handle from a parent's side. But; if you guys are separating; what hope is there for Rebecca and I?"

"There's hope because the two of you, _aren't_ Kevin and I."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry, unconvincingly at best, nodded.

"Hey; Whyatt?" I asked from the doorway to the living room.

"Yeah?" He responded, only half paying attention to what I was saying.

"Think we can talk?"

"I know calling Benjamin a bastard was a stupid move. I was mad. I didn't mean it. I'll take my 6 days grounding. I already apologized to him. Move on."

"Good to know; but that's not it."

"What?"

"Come sit on the porch with me?"

"We can sit right here."

"Alright." I sat next to him, and turned the television off.

"What?" Whyatt asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not trying to replace your Mom." I said bluntly.

"I never thought you were."

"I think subconsciously, you might be. I'm terrified to this day that Erica is going to replace my mom."

"But your Mom is dead."

"She's still my Mom."

"I just wish once in awhile she cared enough to call. I don't even have to see her."

"What would you say to her?"

"I'd say: Where the hell have you been since I was six years old?"

"Was that the last time you saw her?"

"In person; yeah. She used to call on my birthday and Christmas; and hell; not seeing her didn't matter…I still got presents in the mail. But, those stopped too. And I don't know why."

"When did they stop?"

"When I was 12. At least Montgomery knows why Dakota doesn't come by. She's scared to death over the fact he can't hear. But; I can hear just fine."

"Just because he knows why his Mom doesn't stop by, doesn't mean it hurts him less."

"Yeah, I know."

"Benjamin wants me to find his Dad. Would you like me to try and find Caitlin for you?"

"No. If she doesn't want to make the effort to be in my life. I don't want to make the effort to be in her's."

"Alright. If you ever change your min, the offer's open."

Whyatt nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome; and everything will work out. I promise."

"Do you think it'll work out between Erica and Kevin?"

"No. However, I think it _not_ working out; is what's best."

"Maybe."

I kissed him on top of the head. "You're a good kid."

"Doubt it."

I sat back down. "You doubt you're a good kid?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Maybe; My mom would still love me if I argued with her less."

I sat quietly for a moment. "You; are the kindest person I know. I see you with your brothers, you don't see Montgomery how the world sees him. You also don't see Montgomery, or Benjamin as your "half-brothers" you only see them as your "brothers" and not many people do that. Whatever caused your Mom to leave, is her problem. It had nothing to do with you."

Whyatt nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I said kissing him on the head again. "Don't let me ever hear you say you're not a good kid, again. Okay?"

He nodded.

I slowly walked into Erica's bedroom; who was sitting on her bed, quietly sobbing. I sat next to her and held her hand.

"It seems like we've reversed roles." Erica said with a smile.

"Nah, you'll always be a better Mom than I am."

"I don't think that's true. You really care for those boys, and Daniel."

"So do you."

"Not like you do."

"I also love tacos." I said. "I don't think the degree of love is relevant; it just matters that it's there."

"Where'd it go?"

"With you and Kevin?"

"Or with Kevin and Daniel?"

I shrugged. "I can't answer that."

Erica nodded. "I know. I don't think I'll ever be able to. I just have to move on."

"It's only been half a day. I don't think sulking for a little bit, is a bad thing."

"What did you need?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Finding someone."

"Finding people was more Kevin's area, but I can try. Who?"

"Jason."

"Jason?"

"I don't know his last name. It never really came up while he was forcing me to have to have sex with him."

"Benjamin's Dad?"

"Yeah. Benjamin wants me to find him. I knew it would happen eventually. But I also know I can't do it alone."

"Without a last name, it'll be tough. However; if we can get Benjamin's DNA; we might be able to isolate one of the chromosomes, it's a long shot and will only work if Jason is in police records. But, aside from figuring out his last name; it's the best I can, and the tests aren't cheap, nor quick."

"I'll pay what I need to pay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright. I'll see what I can set up."

Rebecca nodded. "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"It's been too serious around here. We need some fun."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Rebecca said shrugging.

"Maybe. But; I need to talk to you."

"I just said it was too serious around here!" Rebecca said jokingly.

"Shut the door." Erica said, pointing behind Rebecca. She did so, and sat back down next to Erica. "First, I need this is stay in this room. For now. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Second; If something were to happen to me….how would you feel about becoming Daniel's guardian?"

"I'd have to talk to Henry; but personally, I have no problem with it. Why? What about Kevin? What's going to happen to you?"

"I don't think Kevin would be willing to take Daniel. But I'm asking him tomorrow."

"What's going to happen to you?"

"The doctor called today. I have breast cancer. It's pretty advanced; he said he's surprised I'm still alive, actually. He can operate. But even then, I may not live. I need to know my son is going to be taken care of, if it comes down to it."

Rebecca sat dumbfounded. "Yes. He'll be like my own son."

"If Kevin wants him, Daniel can go there. I don't want to burden you anymore than I have to. But, I would hate to see Daniel end up in a group home, if he doesn't have to."

"Have you talked to Daniel?"

"No. Not yet. I will. Eventually. I wanted to talk to Kevin and Henry first."

"I can do it with you if you want."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Did the doctor give you…..ya know….how long?"

"No. But, it looks bleak."

"Right now. You said there's hope."

"Not much."

"Not much means there's still some. I don't care how little."

"Thanks."

"Yep." Rebecca said. "What about Alex, does she know?"

"Nobody at work knows. Just you."

Rebecca nodded. "Now we really need to have some fun."

"I agree."

"Where to?"

Erica shrugged. "See what the boys wants to do."

Rebecca walked downstairs, found Henry in the man-cave, per usual; with Daniel over his shoulder, per usual, Whyatt and Montgomery were watching television, per usual, but Benjamin wasn't with them.

"Boys, where's Benjamin?"

They shrugged. "Did you check with Dad?" Whyatt asked

"Henry!" Rebecca called.

"Yeah?"

"Is Benjamin with you?"

"No, he wanted to go to a friends house. I told him it was okay."

"Alright. Send Daniel in here!"

Daniel walked into the living room.

"Hey, I know it's been really stressful and serious around here lately. So, why don't we have go have some fun, hm?"

"and do what?" Daniel asked.

"Up to you guys."

_Whyatt and I were going to the park to play some basketball in a bit. _Montgomery signed. _Let's make it a family game?_

"I like that idea." Whyatt said. With Daniel in agreement.

"Henry, Erica!" Rebecca called. "We're going to play basketball!"

Henry appeared from the back room. "I'm down." He said.

Erica walked out of her bedroom following Henry. "I actually need to talk to Kevin."

"If you're seeing Dad I want to see him!" Daniel proclaimed.

"Not right now, sweetheart. Your Mom needs to have a serious conversation with your Dad, okay?" Rebecca said.

"Are we moving back in?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, cause I want my room back." Benjamin said.

"Benjamin, hush." Henry scolded. "Buddy, you're gonna play basketball with us, and later this week we'll take you to see your Dad, okay?"

"I guess."

A few hours later, Rebecca, Whyatt, Montgomery, Benjamin, and Daniel all returned from the house, dirty, and greasy; but most importantly with smiles on their faces. Erica was sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Sorry, I would have met you guys but I wasn't sure which park you were at."

"No worries." Rebecca said. "Although, I think your son has a natural talent for the game."

"Does he now?" Erica said, slightly impressed.

"Yeah!" Daniel yelled. "I won!"

"Awesome!" Erica said high-fiving her son.

After a minute, the family went their separate ways. Rebecca stayed next to Erica. "What's the verdict?"

"I don't want to spoil your fun afternoon."

"We can have another. Afternoons happen daily."

"Kevin wants nothing to do with Daniel. I don't know how a father can just reject his child, and feel nothing."

"I've been wondering the same thing my whole life."

"Yeah, I guess you would. Sorry."

"I feel like me telling him, isn't going to do any good whatsoever. I know he's going to have to get verbally rejected by Kevin, and there's not a damn thing I can do to prevent my son's heart from breaking."

"No, there's not. But you can help him get through it after it happens."

Erica nodded.

The next day at school, Whyatt stood in the hallway with his friends. He gently pulled his best friend, a girl, Casey aside.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Sure."

"Why do you come to school with bruises on you almost every day?"

"I fall a lot."

"Anyone who fell that much needs to have their legs checked."

"I get in fights. No big deal."

"It is a big deal."

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing you getting hurt."

"I'm not. I'm a klutz and I get in fights."

"With who?"

"My brothers."

Whyatt sighed. "My step mom used to say every line you just gave me. Wanna tell me the truth, and maybe I can help?"

"I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone. We're through. Got it?"

Whyatt nodded.

Casey whispered in his ear. He stood there. "You promised." She said. "Besides, it's no big deal."

"If you think you're okay. Then, I guess it's okay."

"I'm fine."

Over the next few days, Whyatt had become increasingly irritable. Not even Montgomery knew what was going on, and that was unusual.

Over dinner on the third night;

"Benjamin, I want you to help me clean up."

"No!" Benjamin yelled. "I have stuff to do."

"And one of those things, is helping clean."

"I don't want to!"

"Benjamin!" Whyatt yelled. "Just do it! At least Rebecca loves you! At least you have food! Some kids aren't so lucky! Suck it up! Get the damn thing over with! And stop fucking complaining about every little thing Dad, Rebecca, and Erica make you do!"

The entire table went silent.

"Benjamin, help your Mom. Whyatt; let's talk." Henry said motioning for him to leave the room.

"I'm fine."

"No." Rebecca said. "You're snapping at everyone."

"Am not!"

"My point."

"Look, school is just stressful right now. That's all."

_His friend Casey told him a secret the other day._ Montgomery signed.

"Oh." Rebecca said. "Okay?"

_Montgomery! Shut up! You don't know everything! _He said singing with big motions.

"We all know something is wrong, kiddo." Erica said.

"Nothing is wrong! School just sucks right now! There was NO secret exchanging between Casey and I! What's the problem?"

"Alright, if nothing's wrong. Change the attitude." Henry said.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." He said storming off towards the basement.

"Benjamin, Montgomery, Daniel-" Erica said.

"Got it." Benjamin said leaving the room, followed by Daniel and Montgomery.

"Guys. He's hiding something." Erica said.

"Whatever it is. It's big. He tell Montgomery everything, and even he's in the dark." Rebecca said.

"Why don't I have Alex try and talk to him?"

"My kid doesn't need to talk to a social worker." Henry said.

"Why not?"

"Isn't that just like saying: _I can't handle my kids' problem. Here you go_." Henry said.

"No." Erica said. "It's saying: _I can't handle my kids' problem. Help me."_

"Why don't you talk to him, you are a social worker and all."

"Yes. But I know him too well. I think we need a 3rd party."

The next day, Whyatt sat in a small office, in the back of the school. He looked around and saw various motivational posters, and cliché sayings.

"So, you know Erica?" The social asked.

"She's my Aunt."

"Okay. Well, I'm Alex. I've worked with Erica for awhile."

"And?"

"She, and your parents seem to think something's wrong."

"No."

"Erica said you're usually sweet and charming and lately all you've had is animosity."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, that's a pretty big indication that something is wrong."

"Maybe I'm just tired of being a pussy."

"So, you'd rather be a douche?"

"We're done." Whyatt said leaving the small office. He found Erica by the door.

"That didn't take long."

"Wasn't anything to talk about."

"Alex can help."

"I don't doubt. If there was something to help with."

Later that night after dinner, Henry and Rebecca kept Whyatt aside.

"Whyatt, tell me right now. What is going on?" Henry demanded.

"NOTHING! NOT A DAMN THING!" He yelled. "JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! AND LET ME BE STRESSED ABOUT SCHOOL! THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD DO, EVEN IF YOU FELT LIKE IT!" He said punching a wall. He put his fist through it, and emerged with bloody knuckles.

"Whyatt." Rebecca said. "Let me help me wash that off. Babe; I'll fix the hole when we get back."

The two of them walked to the bathroom, Rebecca washed and dressed his hand. "We'll need to watch for swelling, okay?"

Whyatt nodded.

"Hey, you can tell me absolutely anything. I promise, from the bottom of my heart. There will be no judgment. But something has made you upset, and I can probably help. We'll fix whatever happened, together. Because that's what family does okay?"

Whyatt sighed. "How do you know when you can keep a friend's secret, and when you need to tell that friend's secret?"

"Well." She said ushering him into her bedroom. "If it's causing you this much stress. I'd say you need to tell someone."

"But she said she won't be my friend anymore if I tell. And I don't have many friends."

"Is she really your friend?"

Whyatt nodded.

"Then, it might be rocky for a little bit. But ultimately, she'll realize you were trying to help. And if she doesn't, you didn't need her friendship anyway."

"I don't know what to do."

"How about this. You tell me and then we'll determine if I needed to know. If I didn't, I wipe it from my memory, and you didn't tell a soul. Okay?"

"And what if you do need to know?"

"Tell me something, do you think I need to know?"

"Someone does."

"Then let's deal with that, after you tell someone."

"Can I tell you?"

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Whyatt stirred on the bed. "I'm in a catch 22."

"I know." Rebecca said putting an arm around him. "Be completely honest with me, forget I'm your step mom, for a moment okay?"

Whyatt nodded.

"Did you get someone pregnant?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Alright. I just needed to get it out there. That's going to be your Dad's first question when we leave this room."

"If I tell you; can you not tell Dad?"

"I think that depends on the secret."

"I should have told Casey that."

"So, it is about Casey?"

Whyatt nodded.

"Have I met Casey?"

"She's been over a few times."

"Okay. So, what's the secret?"

"Well, I've noticed for awhile now; that she comes to school with bruises on her arms, I've asked her about it before, but she said she got in fights with her brothers, and I believed her. But, the other day, the bruises were really bad, and she gave me the same excuse, and I was talking to Erica once and she said you gave her the same excuses, about falling or getting in fights, and she finally told me that her Mom and Dad beat on her. Pretty bad."

"Both of them?"

"Well, she said 'her parents' so yeah, I assume she meant both."

"Alright. Sweetheart; you did the right thing by telling someone. Okay?"

"But?"

"We need to tell someone who can help her."

"But then she won't be my friend anymore!"

"She won't be your friend anymore if her parents kill her, either."

"Who are you going to tell?"

"Let's talk to Erica, first okay?"

"I guess."

Rebecca peered from the room, and found Henry and Erica standing by the room.

"Henry, stop worrying; nobody's pregnant. Erica, we need you."

"Shouldn't I be involved too?" Henry said.

"Maybe. For now, I need Erica."

"He's my son too! Dammit!" Henry said. "I should have a right to know what's going on."

"Right now. The less people that know the better. I am over qualified to know how to handle this situation. I only need Erica to know, because she'll tell us where to go and who to tell."

"That's not good enough dammit!" Henry said taking his belt out of the loops on his pants.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Rebecca said quickly shutting the door to Whyatt.

"If he won't tell me, and it's obviously important, I'll get it out of him like when he was a kid." Henry said trying to open the door.

Rebecca stopped him. "Whoa." She said. "Listen, go to the man cave. Come talk to me when the smell of beer isn't on your breath."

"Besides, you never hit either boys." Erica said.

"I did when Rebecca wasn't home to stop me."

"Of course you did." Rebecca said. "Because he's the Dad and I'm just the step mom."

"Don't give me that bullshit! I did it because there's nothing wrong with smacking a kid from time to time if he needs it!"

Rebecca stayed silent for a moment. "Well; you won't be getting information out of Whyatt by hitting him. Not while I'm standing here."

"I can wait for you to move."

"Go for it." She said stepping into the room with Erica, and locking the door.

"Dad okay?" Whyatt asked.

"Fine. Just drunk." Rebecca said. "I'm going to talk to Erica about the problem. I want you to climb out your window, and go to a friends house." She said handing him car keys from her pocket.

"What about Benjamin and Montgomery?"

"I'm going to send them off too. But I want you to get a head start. Henry's most mad at you."

"For what?"

"He feels like you don't trust him enough with the secret. So, he's willing to beat it out of you."

"It's not that I don't trust him. I knew you would know what to do, being in a similar situation."

"He ever hit you as a kid?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I think I would remember."

"That's weird he said he did."

Whyatt shrugged. "As far as I'm aware, he never hit Montgomery or Benjamin either. I don't have any friends to go to, I'm not exactly popular at school. Why don't I go to talk to him?"

"Hold on." Rebecca said. She peered out of the room. "Henry, Whyatt is willing to talk to you. But, I'll only let him leave this room if you put your belt away."

He began to put it back in the loops.

"No, away."

Whyatt sat with his Dad on the couch, several feet away, but Whyatt could also smell that he had been drinking.

"Dad; it's not that I don't trust you. With the situation I was put in; I needed Rebecca. She has experience with the situation. Okay?"

"Whatever." Henry said.

"Dad, why have you been drinking?"

"Cause I'm an adult, and I can."

"Yeah, you drink. You don't get drunk."

"Hazard of the game."

"Dad, why did you tell Rebecca that you hit us as a kids, when you never did. Even when we probably deserved it?"

"Drunk people say the dardnest things."

Whyatt slowly walked off. "Dad, I don't like you like this. You're a jerk when your drunk."

"Most people are."

Erica, Whyatt, and Rebecca all sat in Rebecca's room.

"So," Rebecca said. "What we do?"

"First, Whyatt. I'm really proud of you for telling someone. That takes guts. Second, I do think it's best the less people that know the better. Third, I can get things moving to get her out of that house. But; Alex has better connections. I can have her removed tonight if we tell her." Erica said.

"Where will she go?" Whyatt asked.

"That's not up to me." Erica said.

"Can she stay here?" He asked.

"We don't really have the space." Rebecca said.

"We'll make space. That's what family does."

"There's a limit." Rebecca said.

"I don't think it stops at Casey."

"Listen, let Erica call Alex. And we'll see what happens."

Whyatt nodded.

The next day at school, Casey approached Whyatt in the hallway, her face had 2 black eyes and her lip and been bloodied. Her arm was bruised, and she walked with a limp.

"You. Bastard." She said. "You fucking promised me!"

"That wasn't a secret I could keep."

"Yeah, but because you didn't…look at me!"

"Casey, I was trying to help."

"You have a really fucked up way of showing it!"

"Erica said Alex could get you out of the house last night."

"You told two people?!"

"Well, Rebecca knows too."

"Shit!" Casey said. "When my parents find out, I'm as good as dead! And I don't mean that figuratively!"

"Will you trust my judgment, please?"

"No. But you can trust that the sex is over. And so is our friendship."

"I'm not concerned about the sex right now. Or our friendship right now. I want you safe."

"I was safe before you opened your damn mouth!"

"No, you weren't."

"I was safer, for sure."

"No. You weren't. My step mom was abused too."

"and that makes you qualified to determine if I'm safe or not?"

"No, but I get it."

"Go through what I went through last night. Because someone you trusted squealed on you. Then you can tell me, you get it."

"Is there a problem?" Erica said coming down the hall.

"No." Casey said, stayed with her back towards Erica.

Whyatt realized that Casey had never met Erica, the times she came to the house; Erica was with Kevin. "No. We're fine." He, with small gestures, signed. _Help her._

_Alex is calling you both down next hour._

Whyatt nodded.

"If nothing's wrong. Go to class. Both of you."

Casey scowled at Whyatt at walked off. Erica stopped Whyatt from moving on.

"Remember, you are doing the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so crappy?"

"It's a shitty situation, kid."

Whyatt shrugged.

"Kid, I need an honest answer. How often do you have sex?"

"Almost every time we're alone. We use condoms, and she's on the pill."

"Okay."

"Are you gonna tell my Dad and Rebecca?"

"Right now. I think my job requires me to focus on Casey."

Whyatt nodded. "Thanks."

"Go to class." Erica said. She quickly sent a text to Alex.

_Erica: We may be looking at more than physical abuse._

_Alex: Like?_

_Erica: Sexual._

_Alex: Based on?_

_Erica: Because when she ripped Whyatt a new one; she told him the sex was over, and then told him the friendship was over._

_Alex: Why don't you meet us in my office, too?_

_Erica: I know Whyatt too well to be of any help._

_Alex: K. _

Erica caught Whyatt on the way to Alex's office.

"Kid, I've made an executive decision."

"About?"

"She's going to be removed from that house today. I guarantee it. She can stay at the house. We'll make room."

"But Rebecca said we don't have room."

"We don't. But we'll make it work. You just have to promise me that if I let this happen. You'll keep your pants on."

"Promise." Whyatt said. "Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

"No problem."

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?"

"Paperwork, why?"

"Could you sit with us, please?"

"I don't think I can be much help."

"That's not why I want you there."

"I'll tell you what, I _have_ to fax this paperwork; like, yesterday. You go in, get started, after I get my paperwork situation settled, I'll join you. Okay?"

Whyatt nodded, and stepped into the office. Alex, smiled at him. Casey avoided his glance.

"Erica is going to come help in a little bit. She has a paperwork thing to do." Whyatt said.

"That's fine." Alex said. "So, Casey-"

"I don't want him here."

"Who?"

"Whyatt."

"Casey, I was trying to help. I didn't know what to do."

"Fine. If you want to think you helped me, by letting this happen to me. More power to ya. But, I still don't want to see you right now."

"Whyatt; Erica is in her office. Why don't you go help her with the paperwork, Casey and I will talk, and we'll sort this mess out. Okay?"

Whyatt sighed, and walked out of the office, towards Erica's office, but was stopped by another teacher.

"Kid, where do you belong?"

"I'm going to Erica's office."

"I'm sure Alex can help you."

"If she wasn't busy."

"Is there a problem?"

"Look, I know you're a teacher here, and I respect that. But I don't know you from Adam."

"That's fine. I'm not trained to deal with issues like Erica can. However, where's your pass?"

He pretended to reach into his pockets. "Oh, I dropped it."

"Come on." The teacher said ushering him down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Erica's office, to make sure you belong here."

The two arrived in Erica's office.

"Hey Amber." Erica said. "Whyatt, is everything okay?"

"No." Whyatt said.

"Amber?" Erica said, shuffling paper. "What's up?"

"I found him roaming the halls. He said he needed you."

"You're supposed to be in Alex's office, and I'm going to meet you there?"

"That didn't work so well."

"Then…" Erica said beginning to write Whyatt a pass. "Go to class. I'll still meet with Alex when I'm done here, and we'll talk at home. Okay?"

"Home?" Amber asked.

"Amber, this is my nephew Henry's son."

"I thought you looked familiar." She said.

"I don't want to talk at home. I want this fixed now!" Whyatt yelled.

"Amber-"

"Got it. I just wasn't sure he was even a student here."

"He is. Don't worry."

As Amber walked off, Erica faced Whyatt. "I'm listening, but I also really need to get this done." She said shuffling more paper. "What's up?"

"I take it back." He said sitting down.

"Take what back?" She said now turned away from Whyatt at her computer.

"Everything I said about Casey. Her brothers told me that they beat her up because she stole some money for them."

Erica put down the papers, and faced Whyatt. "Whyatt, I know this is a tough situation for you to face. I'm sorry you're faced with it."

"But?"

"That's not how this works. You brought it my, and Alex's attention. If we don't act, we could both be facing some harsh penalties, as in…prison time."

"But now I'm bringing it away from your attention."

"Doesn't work that way."

"It needs to! Because I need my best friend!"

"Whyatt, I get it."

"Just because your trained, doesn't mean you get jack!" Whyatt yelled. "Fine. I beat her up."

"What?"

"I beat her up. She was spreading a rumor about me, and I was tired of it, that's what was so stressful the other day, and I blamed her parents on it so I wouldn't get in trouble!"

"Whyatt, stop."

"Not until I have my best friend back!"

"Sweetheart-"

"DON'T PANDER ME!" He yelled. He violently threw everything off Erica's desk, with one sweep of the hand. "I've lost my best friend, and if I would have kept my mouth shut. Everything would be fine!"

Erica walked over to the opposite side of the room, and shut her office door, the entire outside office was now staring at her.

"I know you can't see it now. But Alex and I are very good at what we do. Alex is probably better, truth be told. If you would have kept your mouth shut, she might be not even still be alive soon. You did the right thing. You just have to trust Alex and I, okay?"

"Will she be my friend again?"

"You know what? I don't know. But, wouldn't you sleep better knowing she's safe than wondering if she's alive?"

"But, all I ever hear is bad things about foster care."

"I was raised by foster parents, and I also acted as a foster parent to both Henry and Rebecca. There are good foster parents out there too. Okay? Besides, I told you…she can come to the house."

"I doubt she'll want to be around me."

"We'll have to wait and see. Alright?"

"I wonder what's going on in Alex's office?"

"I don't know. Help me clean up this mess." She said pointing the floor where items on her desk now were. "And we'll walk down there."

"Sorry."

"You're not the first angry kid to do that. Why do you think there's nothing breakable?"

The pair arrived at Alex's office, who was sitting quietly with Casey.

"Wait here." Erica said, stepping into the office.

"Everything okay?"

"No." Casey said.

"It's normal, for this given situation." Alex said. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Casey?" Erica asked.

"Yeah?"

"Whyatt was only trying to help."

"I'm sure he was. That doesn't change the fact that he betrayed my trust, and I got hurt because of it."

"No, it doesn't change anything. But do you know what him and I have been doing in my office for the past fifteen minutes?"

"Hm?"

"He was trying to think of all the ways to recant what he's done, he told me that he was wrong, and got so desperate to save your guys' friendship that he was willing to say he was the one that beat you up. So, I want you to do him a solid, and at least talk to him, okay?"

Casey nodded.

Erica ushered Whyatt into the office, Casey looked at him.

"Erica told me what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You were willing to say you did this to me, in order to save our friendship."

Whyatt nodded. "Erica didn't fall for it." He said shrugging.

"Alex?" Casey asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm assuming that you've already put in the paperwork to get me out of the house?"

"Working on it."

"Where am I going to go?"

"I don't know." Alex said. "Do you have family?"

"The ones that can afford me, don't like me."

"Then, I have no idea."

Erica nudged Whyatt.

"Casey, would you like to stay with us?"

"Is that allowed?" Casey asked Alex.

"I don't see why not."

"I'd like that a lot." She said softly.

"Why don't the two of you go pack your things. We'll head home now." Erica said.

"Really?" Whyatt and Casey both asked.

"Sure. Rebecca is there, and I think we need to drop this bombshell on her while everyone is gone, don't you?"

"That would be best." Whyatt said.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them arrived home about fifteen minutes later. Rebecca glanced up from her desk, where she was working; to see Casey.

"Rebecca…this is Casey." Erica said.

Rebecca smiled. "We've met."

"Rebecca, why aren't you at work?" Whyatt asked.

"I'm working from home today. Why aren't you at school?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that." Erica said.

"Did you get suspended again?" Rebecca demanded.

"No." Whyatt said.

"I told Casey she could stay here. I thought she could use the rest of the day to settle in, and Whyatt is here for moral support. I'll go back out later and get Montgomery when I have to get Daniel."

Rebecca walked into the other room, motioning for Erica to follow. Rebecca slowly shut the French style door that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"I thought I was clear when I said I didn't want Casey here." Rebecca said.

"But Casey needs our help."

"Send her to a foster family." Rebecca said coldly. "That's what it's designed for."

"I agree, it's a great system. When it works." Erica said. "Furthermore, what if I would have thought that about you, where would you be now?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"I can tell you right now, you would have probably been with your step mom until you were eighteen, or longer. Think about it, did anyone other than Kevin or I take an interest in you? I don't mean that to sound mean, and I'm sorry it does. But it's something to think about."

"So is the fact we don't have the space, or the money for another person in this house."

"I'm filing for a divorce from Kevin tomorrow, once that's settled, he'll have to pay child support, and being a lawyer, it won't be chump change."

"Where is she going to sleep? I've already put the boys in the basement."

"I can sleep on the pull out couch, not a big deal."

"It is a big deal."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, and we'll see."

"That girl in there…..is me."

"I know. All the more reason to help her. You get what she's going through way more than any of us."

"All the more reason why I don't want to help her."

"Can we at least try? There are no foster families either available or willing to help, and with her age, it's probably the latter."

Rebecca sighed and peered out the door. "Whyatt, come here."

Whyatt stepped into the kitchen.

"Can she stay?"

"Yes. Under one condition, and it's non-negotiable."

"Which is?"

"You have sex again, she's gone."

"Aunt Erica! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I never said that, technically." Erica said.

"And secondly, she didn't." Rebecca said. "I'm just not stupid. I need to determine if she was sexually abused, and judging by her face, I wouldn't be surprised. I can't do that, while you're having sex with her…plus, you're fifteen and don't need be having sex anyway; but that argument won't go anywhere."

"Deal." Whyatt said.

"Okay." Rebecca said sighing. "She can take Erica's room."

"Where is Erica going to sleep?"

"On the couch, for now." Erica said.

Whyatt smiled, "Thanks." He said.

"Not a problem." Rebecca said.

Erica waited until Whyatt was out of earshot; "You know he's going to have sex with her again, right?"

"I do."

"I'd like to point out: I didn't kick you out of the house when you had Henry had sex the first night or so you lived with us."

"I know. I don't intend to. I'm just hoping my bluff might help keep it in his pants a little longer."

Erica nodded.

"I bet she's scared as hell." Rebecca said.

"Probably."

"I think I'll talk to her." Rebecca said walking off.

Rebecca knocked on the bedroom door. Casey opened it, and stared at Rebecca.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I thought you might want to talk."

"About?"

"What's going on."

"Nobody understands how I feel."

"I do."

"I don't think you do."

"Why don't we talk and we'll see?"

"I guess." Casey said letting Rebecca in the room, and sitting on the chair.

Rebecca sat on the bed, as Casey observed her face in the hand mirror nearby.

"How do you feel right now?" Rebecca asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"Scared as hell."

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"When Erica got me out of my house, I felt the exact same way."

"Did your parents beat you for breathing?"

"No. My father sold me to anyone willing to pay, but after he killed himself; my step mom beat me for breathing."

"I guess you do understand."

"To some degree, yes."

"I just don't understand….I tried to behave."

"There's nothing you could have done to stop it. But I think telling someone was a step in the right direction."

"Why do they hate me?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I can't answer that. And to be honest, I don't think you'll ever find an answer."

Over the course of the nest few weeks, Casey's physical wounds had begun to heal; but the emotional wounds were still very prevalent.

Rebecca stormed into the high school, and ran to Erica's office.

"Yeah?" Erica asked, not turning from her computer.

"The principal called me about Casey."

Erica faced Rebecca; "I know."

"I don't want to be blindsided, what's going on?"

"I have no idea, really. I wasn't able to talk to her, I was in a meeting."

Rebecca sighed. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"What?"

"Taking care of her!"

"Of course you didn't, but she didn't sign up for what she went through, either."

"Touché." Rebecca said walking off.

Rebecca walked into the Principal's office, and found Casey sitting on a bench, in handcuffs.

"Someone want to tell me why she's handcuffed?" Rebecca demanded.

"Ma'am. Sit down, and Principal Oliver will be with you in a minute." The secretary said.

"Oliver, he's still Principal? God, he was ancient when I went here."

"Yes, he still is, now sit."

"No. Someone is going to tell me why my kid is in handcuffs!"

Principal Oliver heard the commotion and came out of his office. "Rebecca?"

"Hey." She said responded.

"I thought we got rid of you." He said jokingly.

"Not yet. Whyatt, Montgomery, and Casey are my kids, and Benjamin, my youngest, will be here next year." She said with a smile.

"We had Casey removed from her family."

"It's complicated."

"Wanna step in my office?"

"No. I want to know why Casey is in handcuffs!"

"Beating up a student, on crutches, with his crutches. Let's just say it was so hard, the student is in the hospital, and one of the crutches broke in half. Wanna step inside my office?"

"Casey, wait here." Rebecca said.

"Like I'm going anywhere." Casey said sarcastically.

Rebecca stepped into the office. "Did the kid have a terminal illness or just a broken bone?"

"Broken ankle."

"So it's not a hate crime?"

"Doesn't seem like it, on the surface."

"Kids beat up each other every day, why is she handcuffed?"

"Are you not aware of her record?"

"_Record?"_

"6 months ago she robbed a liquor store at gunpoint. Standard protocol is to put any kids with records in cuffs, if they get in trouble for fighting."

"Fair enough." Rebecca said sighing. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"Well, being this isn't her first offense. She's expelled."

"I'm not advocating the fact she robbed the liquor store, especially at gunpoint, but I don't think that should have anything to do with this situation, since it didn't happen here."

"I wasn't referring to that incident. This is her third offense for fighting _this_ semester, and it's September. Three strikes and you're out."

"Is she going to face jail time for the incident today?"

"If the parents press charges, probably. Maybe not full on jail, but she'd at least look at a juvie stint."

"Don't tell me she's had a previous stint?"

"Not that I've been told."

"Good. So, what you're saying is: get her a lawyer?"

"I think that would be in her best interest."

"Can you let her go?"

"Yeah."

Rebecca walked out of the office, as the school cop let her out of her handcuffs.

"Let's go." Rebecca said.

Casey silently walked out of the office, with her head hung.

The two rode home silently, they finally arrived at the house after what seemed like a year.

Casey walked in the house, Rebecca gently sat her down on the couch.

"Tell me everything, no bullshit, no lies, now."

"Regarding?"

"Why the hell you beat up a kid with his own crutches?!"

"It's not important."

"Alright, if it's not important….how about the fact you got caught fighting two previous times this semester, is _that_ important?"

"Not really."

"How about the fact you just got expelled?"

"I can change schools."

"How about the fact; 6 months ago, you robbed a liquor store at gunpoint?"

"So, I have a record. Nobody got hurt in that ordeal."

"Look, I'm intrigued….but ultimately, why you robbed a liquor store at gunpoint doesn't matter, since it happened before you came here. Those other two fights don't even matter. I'm responsible for you now, so today's fight matters. You hospitalized a kid, and you hit him so hard his wooden crutches broke in half. What came over you?"

"I don't know. I get teased a lot, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"You obviously can't."

"It's all over school that I got pulled from my home. The kid told me, if I was as dumb as I am, he should have hit me harder. So, I hit him. Like my Dad hit me."

"I see." Rebecca said. "Look, I know the past few weeks or so have been really stressful for you. I get it."

"But?"

"That doesn't excuse what you did."

"I never said it did."

"I'm going to talk to Principal Oliver tomorrow, I think I can get you put back in school."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not who you need to be saying sorry to."

Casey nodded. "I was hungry."

Rebecca cocked her head. "Sorry?"

"That's why I robbed the liquor store. I found a discarded gun in an alley, it wasn't loaded; but I thought I could pretend like it was, enough to get some money to eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca sighed. "We'll figure it all out. Okay?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Probably."

"Don't tell Whyatt. I'm afraid if he finds out I have a record….."

"It's just between us."

Casey nodded. "Thanks."

Later that night, Whyatt and Casey were the only ones home. Everyone else went to Benjamin's baseball practice.

Whyatt and Casey sat on the couch watching television.

"Hey, we're home alone." Casey said smiling.

"We are." Whyatt said.

"So?"

"So?"

"It's been awhile." She said.

Whyatt bit his lip. "Yeah." He finally said.

"Something wrong?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"I like this show." Whyatt said, lying out of his teeth.

Casey turned off the television, and sat on Whyatt's lap their faces towards each other. "But that show doesn't involve our hands on each other."

Whyatt began to breathe heavily.

"Come on." She said beginning to kiss him.

After a few minutes, the two of them were downstairs, kissing on Whyatt's bed.

Casey, still sitting on Whyatt's lap slowly removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. Whyatt gleamed as he saw her begin to remove her bra.

Whyatt laid her down on the bed, while kissing her mouth, neck, and chest, while his hands removed both their pants and underwear.

Once they were done, they laid next to each breathing heavily.

"You two, get your clothes on, and meet me in my room. NOW!" Rebecca, who had been sitting at the top step leading to the basement, for what appeared to be a considerable amount of time yelled.

Erica was sitting on the couch in the living room with Benjamin, Montgomery, and Daniel.

Rebecca stormed by with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Something wrong?" Erica asked.

"Oh, only the fact that I caught…." She stopped herself as she realized Daniel was in the room, who she was sure knew a few things about sex, but didn't want to have to have that conversation if he didn't.

As Erica saw Casey and Whyatt walk by with their heads hung, she put it together.

"Need my help?" Erica asked.

"I don't think so. Your Dad will need to know though." Rebecca said.

"No!" Whyatt said. "He'll kill me!"

"No, he won't."

"Really?" Whyatt asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Because I'm going to do it for him!" She yelled. "March! Both of you!" She said pointing upstairs.

Rebecca, Whyatt and Casey all sat in Rebecca's room.

"This is probably the stupidest move you two have ever made!" She yelled.

"I know." Whyatt said.

"I know." Casey said.

"and yet, somehow I don't think you do."

"What's the big deal, you had Benjamin as a teenager?" Whyatt asked.

"First, I was impregnated by a rape, which is completely different. Second, before you ask…yes, I had sex with your Dad before we got married. Third, WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME!"

"I don't feel like you have the authority to yell at us about sex as teens, and sex before marriage, when you did both of them." Whyatt said coldly.

"I do have the authority, because I'm the authority figure right now!"

"Whatever." He said. "I don't regret having sex, and I guarantee I'll have it again. There's not a damn thing you can do to stop it!" Whyatt yelled, and storming out of the room; running into Henry, who was listening at the door.

"Man-cave, now." Henry demanded.

Whyatt sighed and slowly followed his Dad.

Rebecca looked at Casey, who had started to cry. She sat next to her, and held her.

"Hey, it's okay." Rebecca said.

"No. It's not."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"No. Whyatt uses condoms, and I'm on the pill."

"Neither of those are effective all the time. But, I feel like I should tell you; if you ever do get pregnant. We'll make it work. Okay?"

Casey nodded. "I don't like having sex."

"Then why have it?"

"Because if I don't, Whyatt won't love me."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, if you talk to him."

Casey nodded.

"Answer me something, truthfully; you won't get in trouble."

Casey nodded.

"Was it your idea or his?"

Casey sighed and began to cry again. "Mine."

"Okay. Answer me one more question."

Casey nodded.

"Your father did more than hit you, didn't he?"

Casey nodded. "And my Mom never stopped him."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"What's to tell? My father and his friends thought I was object. Hell, I guess my mom did too. Since she not only participated in smacking me around, but she didn't stop my father and his friends from doing what they did."

"Do _you _think you're an object?"

"Sometimes."

"I promise you. You are so much more than an object."

"Maybe. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you pick me up from the school office, a couple times, you called me your kid."

"And?"

"Do you really think of me like that?"

"Everyday."


	10. Chapter 10

Casey nodded. "I wish you were my Mom."

Rebecca smiled. "I need to go stop Henry from killing Whyatt."

Rebecca walked into the man cave to find Henry yelling at Whyatt, who was almost in tears.

"Henry." Rebecca said. "Stop. This isn't the way to handle this."

"This is my son, I'll handle it the way I think needs done!" Henry said with his voice still raised.

"No, he's _our_ son; and he's not going to learn anything from being yelled at."

"Would you rather me pull out my belt?"

"Henry, not this again."

"I want Casey out of this house. As long as she's here, Whyatt's going to have sex."

"Do you live in some fantasy world where our son _isn't_ going to have sex if Casey lives somewhere else?"

"It won't happen under my watch."

"I'm not kicking Casey out."

"I will." Henry said beginning to get up.

"Dad, if she goes. I go."

"You won't go anywhere."

"Try me."

"Whyatt, I want you to go on out of here. Okay?"

Rebecca waited until Whyatt was out of earshot.

"Casey needs our help."

"I don't care."

"Fine. If she goes. I go. And so does your son."

"You'd risk our ten year marriage for a girl you barely know?"

"No. I'd risk our ten year marriage for my daughter."

"She's not your daughter."

"She's as much my daughter as Whyatt and Montgomery are my sons."

"I don't want to me a Grandpa at twenty-six."

"I don't want to be a Grandma at twenty-six. But kicking Casey out on the street isn't going to stop Whyatt from having sex."

"What do we do?"

"Educate."

Henry sat down. "He's making the exact same mistakes I made, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Maybe you could talk to him, instead of yelling at him. And maybe don't threaten to beat the tar out of him when he doesn't comply?"

"I feel like I'm on my own here. I don't get to make any decisions, regarding if Whyatt's girlfriend, whom he is sexually active with can live with us, I don't get to make any decisions regarding how to handle the fact our son is 15 and sexually active…."

"At first, I'll admit. I didn't want Casey here either, but _only_ because of the lack of space. It was Erica's idea. And now, I think it was a great idea. Yes, we're going to have some issues. The same issues that Kevin and Erica had when we were dating and living under the same roof. I think they can be handled without throwing Casey out."

"Again, I don't get to make any decisions. So, whatever. She can stay."

"I don't want there to be any animosity."

"Well, there is." Henry said.

"Henry, what's really going on here?"

"You spend more time with her, than you do me."

"You spend all your time in this room playing video games." Rebecca said sighing, as she left the room.

Rebecca walked downstairs and noticed Erica was still sitting with the boys, all four of them, and Casey had joined them

"Guys. Can I talk to Erica?" She asked.

"But mom, this is the best part!" Benjamin said.

"It's cool." Erica said getting up. "Where to?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't care."

The two women sat in Erica's room. Silently.

"Rebecca, I still can't read minds." Erica said. "Is this about Whyatt and Casey?"

"No. That's been dealt with. Sort of."

"Okay. What's up?"

"First, I am in my no means…asking you to move out. Okay?"

Erica nodded. "Alright."

"However, when do you think you might be getting another place?"

"I'll be able to get an apartment or something; as soon as the divorce is final, and as soon as the child support checks start coming in. Why?"

"We don't have the space for everybody right now."

"I'm sleeping on the couch. It's not ideal. But Casey needs help, and that trumps me being inconvenienced"

Rebecca sighed deeply. "Where's my baby going to sleep?"

Erica raised an eyebrow. "Baby?"

"As of six weeks ago."

"Henry know?"

"No. I was going to tell him, and then the stuff with Casey and Whyatt happened."

"Well; you know….you'll have about 8 months to figure it out, and then for awhile the baby will sleep by your bed."

"I just don't want to have to explain to Benjamin why I gave him up and didn't give up this baby."

"Cross that bridge when you get there." Erica said. "You'll get ulcers otherwise."


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca nodded. "Hey, I know you don't like to talk about it. But how's treatment going?"

"It's treatment." Erica said.

"I'm sure keeping all those emotions inside isn't healthy."

"It isn't healthy what's going on inside my body either."

"You have cancer. It sucks. It sucks big time. But that doesn't mean you don't need support from family."

"If anything changes, I'll tell you. But otherwise, I don't want to talk about it." Erica said.

"Fair enough." Rebecca said.

"The treatment is kicking my ass. There."

"How can I help?"

"You can't. I'll either get better, or I'll die."

"I wish it was me."

"I thank God everyday it wasn't you. You've been through enough."

"So have you."

"Not like you."

"I don't think it's a competition. Cancer can happen to anyone. No matter how healthy."

Erica nodded. "I guess."

Rebecca walked off and found Casey and Whyatt on the couch, kissing.

"Hey. Lovebirds. I need you to listen to me."

"Yeah?" Casey said.

"I know Henry is upset at the two of you, and honestly, so am I a little bit. However, I was the one that left you two home alone to your urges, so….we agree, everyone is at fault, including me, and it's not going to happen again?"

Casey and Whyatt both nodded.

The next day, Rebecca arrived at the school with Casey by her side.

"Is Oliver in?" She asked.

"Sure." The secretary said.

Rebecca and Casey sat in his office.

"It's been a week. When can she come back?" Rebecca asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"You obviously don't understand what I meant when I said _expelled_."

"No, but I'd like to raise another issue entirely."

"Go ahead."

"Why are there no security measures in place to make sure this doesn't happen? If Casey had enough time to not only hospitalize a student, but break a crutch over him. I think we have a fault in the security. I am NOT condoning what she did, but I think the lack of security needs to be addressed."

Oliver thought for a moment. "I'll let her back in, if you sign a paper saying you won't go to the news about our lack of security."

Rebecca nodded.

Whyatt noticed Casey walking down the hallway, "Hey baby girl."

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Oliver let you back in school?"

"Yeah."

Whyatt whispered in her ear.

"Well, if we get caught again. What'll happen?"

"We won't get caught, because Erica is in her office, and Rebecca went home."

Casey thought for a moment, she remembered what Rebecca had told her about talking to Whyatt, but she didn't think in the middle of a crowded hallway was the place.

She slowly nodded.

The two entered the bathroom that they thought would be least occupied, by students and teachers alike.

On the way out. They bumped into Erica who stared at them.

"You couldn't even wait 24 hours, really?"

"Whyatt said we wouldn't get caught." Casey said.

"He was wrong." Erica said. "There are school cameras above every bathroom entrance. And why do you think that is?"

"I didn't know." Whyatt said.

"Why do you think we wouldn't tell you?"

"You mad?" Whyatt asked.

"I haven't decided yet. However, Whyatt. Go to class. Casey, I want you to come with me."

"But I have classes to catch up on."

"If you have time to do what you just did, you have time to talk to me."

Whyatt walked off, Casey and Erica walked off the opposite direction towards her office.

"Sit." Erica demanded, pointing to a chair across from her desk.

Casey quickly sat down and waited on Erica to speak.

"I want you, to the best of your ability, forget that we live together. Forget I'm your boyfriend's aunt."

"Okay."

"Why do you think sex is going to solve your problems?"

Casey shifted uncomfortably.

"You talk to me, or I tell Rebecca and Henry. I'll tell you right now, the only people batting for you are me and Rebecca, Henry wants to ship you to foster care, and I guarantee what you just did will not be a point in your favor."

"He does?"

"I don't think so, deep down. But he also knows what it's like to have two kids as a teenager. One of which, you're having sex with."

"I already talked to Rebecca about this all."

"What did she say?"

"Talk to Whyatt about why I don't want to have sex."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Why not?"

"I already talked to Rebecca."

"You haven't talked to me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Do you want me to tell Rebecca and Henry?"

"No."

"Then talk."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know." Casey said.

"Fine." She said picking up the phone.

"Stop!" Casey yelled.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked, still holding the receiver.

Casey nodded, as Erica hung up the phone.

"If you love someone, isn't sex what you're supposed to do?" Casey asked.

"Sure, if you're married."

"I mean, what's the harm?"

"STDs, pregnancy, and heartbreak, off the top of my head."

"I meant realistically."

"STDs, pregnancy, and heartbreak, off the top of my head."

"But I love Whyatt."

"You're also in high school."

"So, Rebecca and Henry went to high school together and they're together 10 years later."

"That happens about as often as pigs flying."

Casey shrugged.

"When did your parents start it all?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't remember it not happening."

Erica nodded. "I'm going to get Whyatt down here. I'll leave you two be, but I want you to have the conversation that Rebecca told you have."

"What about classes?"

"You've been gone a week, I don't think an extra few minutes matters."

Whyatt walked into Erica's office, who grabbed some papers. "I'm going to get some paperwork situated and I'll be back."

"Erica said you don't like having sex?" Whyatt asked.

"Not really." Casey responded softly.

"Is it because of your parents?"

"I think so. Having sex is great. The memories aren't."

"I understand."

"So, would you still love me if I asked you to slow down on the sex?"

"Of course." He said kissing her.

At home that night, Henry and Rebecca sat on the bed.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, 6 weeks or so."

"Why didn't you tell me 6 weeks ago?"

"We were dealing with Casey, and I felt, being that this baby is going to be inside of me for 9 months that she takes precedence."

"Speaking of Casey, have you heard from the lawyer?"

"Yeah, the parents want to press charges."

"What does that mean for her?"

"Because she robbed that liquor store, probably juvie."

"If that happens, we'll loose her for good. Rebecca, I know I'm hard on her and Whyatt, but I don't want that."

"Me either."

"Maybe we could talk to the parents?"

"I doubt that'll do much good."

"Can't hurt."

"Yes, it can."

Whyatt and Casey sat in the basement, on his bed, kissing.

"You know." He said. "We can do a lot of stuff that isn't sex."

Casey sighed. "Like what?"

He whispered something in her ear.

"That'll just lead to sex."

"I'm sorry I'm turned on."

"I just don't want sex right now. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We don't have to have sex." He said trying to slip his hands under her shirt.

Casey backed away. "Stop."

"What, you never minded before?"

"And I don't mind, I like it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You don't have to get it, I just need you to respect it." She said getting up, and walking upstairs.

Casey, who had her head facing the floor, ran into Rebecca.

"Everything okay?"

"I guess." She said shrugging.

"You don't sound convinced."

"I talked to Whyatt."

"And?"

"He doesn't get it."

"Did he try to have sex with you again?"

Casey looked at Erica, who was across the room, who shrugged.

"Did he?" Rebecca repeated.

"Well, Erica sorta caught us yesterday." She said sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Erica?" Rebecca called angrily.

"It was dealt with at school, you have a lot on your plate right now. Didn't seem necessary to tell you."

"You had sex at school?"

Casey nodded. "In the bathroom."

"That's hygienic." Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Rebecca said.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes." Rebecca said bluntly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry people change their actions."

"I'm trying."

"No. You're not."

"But I am."

"In the 6 weeks or so you've been here. I have not once seen you, around Whyatt with your legs shut. Okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it."

"But Rebecca, I am!"

"Okay. Fine, you're sorry." She said walking off.

Casey stood with her head hung, as tears began to fall to the floor.

"Kid?" Erica asked.

"Yeah?"

"You did the right thing downstairs."

"No. If I'm going to get in trouble for _not_ having sex. I might as well just have it. I mean, at least that way Whyatt isn't mad at me." She said stepping back into the basement, and locking the door.

"Babe?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said, still laying on the bed.

She slowly removed her top, tossing it to the side, and undid her bra as Whyatt smiled.

Erica walked into Rebecca's room, who was sitting with Henry.

"Rebecca?"

"Hm?"

"I need to talk to you."

"It can wait."

"No."

Rebecca stepped into the Erica's old room.

"You just drove Casey to Whyatt."

"They're having sex again?"

"As we speak."

"Dammit!" Rebecca yelled.

"Here words not mine. _If I'm going to be punished for not having sex. I might as well have it. At least Whyatt isn't mad at me that way."_

"But I didn't punish her, I applaud her for not having sex….earlier, anyway."

"I was there. Too a girl who went through she went through, a verbal reprimand is the exact same thing as a punishment. And if you applaud her for not having sex earlier, maybe you should have told her."

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect parent, but I'm going to deal with this the way I see fit." She said heading to the basement door, to find it was locked.

"She's not stupid."

"Neither are you. Do you know why Kevin and I didn't blow a gasket when you had Henry had sex? And I'd like to point out, we were both beyond pissed."

"Hm?"

"Take something away from a teenager, they crave it."

"So, you're saying allow my kids to have sex."

"Without it sounding like incest. In a nutshell, yes."


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't do that."

"Then become a grandparent, while you're pregnant with your own child."

The next day, Whyatt ran downstairs in distress.

"Guys, where's Casey?"

"She's not here?" Rebecca asked.

"No, and neither is any of her stuff."

Erica quickly called Alex. Who arrived at the house a few minutes later.

"I thought this arrangement was working out fine?" Alex asked upon arriving.

"It was." Rebecca said. "Until last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I may have been a bit hard on her for continuing to have sex with Whyatt."

"May have?" Erica asked sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for that argument!" Rebecca yelled.

"Guys, I think we need to acknowledge the fact….she probably went home."

"But going to her Mother and Father doesn't make sense." Whyatt said.

"It does if it's all she knows other than here."

"Then get her back!" Whyatt yelled.

"It's not that simple." Erica said.

"Why not? She's being hurt. Do something about it!"

"I'll have to get my cop friend involved." Alex said. "Let's just all hope her parents aren't too pissed she left in the first place."

Casey knocked on the door of her parent's home, her father answered it with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Can I come home?" Casey asked softly.

"Hm." He thought. He put the vodka to the side and dragged Casey in the house by her arm.

Upon entering the house, Casey received a smack to the face.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"With friends." She said softly.

"Did you tell someone?"

"No." She said lying through her teeth.

"Then why the hell were you taken from this house?!" He said smacking her again.

"People aren't stupid."

"Well, you won't be going to that stupid school again."

"But-" She was smacked again. "Sorry."

"You haven't made me any money since you left."

"Sorry."

"That deserves a punishment."

Casey nodded.

"Go upstairs, get the studded paddle, the belt, and your mother."

Casey arrived back down and handed him the paddle, and the belt, while her mother sat quietly on the couch.

"Over my knee. Now." He demanded.

She did as she was told, he then removed her pants and underwear, and began to smack her on the backside with the paddle.

After about a minute, he removed her shirt and bra. "Get on the floor. On all fours."

She did as she was told, and began to feel the sting of the belt on her bare skin.

After he was done, he looked at the mother. "You wanna whack at her?"

"No. Just kick her in the stomach for me." She said menacingly.

He did so. With steel toed boots. Casey fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

He pulled her up by the hair, eye level. "Gonna run away again, bitch?"

"No." She said softly.

"Good." He tossed her, her shirt and pants. "The bra and underwear are mine."

Casey nodded.

Later that night, Casey snuck downstairs, still in pain. She was sure her father was asleep, and prayed that her mother was. The room was dark. She was clear.

A light turned on. She quickly flipped around to see her mother.

"Leaving?"

"No. I was thirsty."

"I hate watching that happen to you."

"Not enough to stop it."

"I tried stopping it when you were a kid. Don't you remember what happened?"

Casey nodded.

"Do you like living where you were?"

Casey nodded. "But Rebecca hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true. Nobody could hate you."

Casey positioned her eyes towards the upper floor.

"Okay, a non-alcoholic couldn't hate you."

"You do." She said coldly.

"No, it's more complicated than that."

"No, it's not. Yes, I was leaving. Gonna tell Dad?"

"No." She said opening the door, and handing her fifty dollars.

Casey arrived back at Rebecca's house a few hours later, her wounds reopening with every step. She knocked on the door. Rebecca opened it, and Casey fell into her arms.

"I don't wanna live at home! I'm sorry I ran away! I wanna live here!"

Rebecca took Casey into the house, and silently embraced her.

Erica and Alex smiled at each other, but the smiles disappeared when they realized that blood had seeped through her shirt.

"Casey, honey?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is awkward, but this is my friend Gavin. He's a cop."

Gavin smiled at her. Casey nodded.

"Can you lift up your shirt for me?" Gavin asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a guy."

"Okay." He said stepping out of the room.

"Honey; can we see?" Erica asked.

Casey winced as she lifted up her shirt.

"It's bad enough we need to go to the hospital. Gavin, can you get me a bus?" Alex called.

"Bus?" Casey asked.

"Ambulance." Rebecca said.

"No! They have to tell my parents where I'm at!" Casey yelled.

"Oh no." Gavin said. "Your parents will be thoroughly arrested in a matter of minutes."

Gavin got on his radio, "Alex…every bus I have is at the scene of a five car pileup."

"Can we transport her in your car?"

"Nah, I got Spike in my car. If he smells blood, that dog will rip her to shreds."

"Okay." Rebecca said. "I'll take Casey in my car. Henry can take the boys. Alex and Erica, take whichever car. Gavin, can you give us an escort?"

He nodded. "I'm gonna send my boys to get the parents now."

"Don't you need a warrant?" Alex asked.

"I think her back will suffice."

Finally, at the hospital. Casey had been bandaged up. Rebecca held her hand, as everyone else was in the waiting room.

"Sweetheart, don't scare me like that again."

"I didn't think you cared, because of the way you reacted."

"I reacted the way I did, because I care."

"So are we cool?"

"We're cool."


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Casey arrived home from the hospital. She kept Alex and Erica aside.

"I never apologized to you guys for leaving."

"No worries, kid." Erica said.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Alex said.

Erica walked off, and Casey kept Alex aside once more.

"What if my parents know where I am?"

"Sweetheart, they were arrested. They can no longer hurt you."

"That doesn't mean anything. They won't get convicted."

"How are you so sure?"

"My record, nobody'll believe me. Over parents trying to _save_ their child."

"The liquor store won't even come into question if we go to court. I'll make sure of it."

Casey nodded. "I'm going to talk to Whyatt." She slowly walked towards the basement, and locked the door.

"Babe?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He called.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

She sat on his lap, and began to kiss him. He slipped his hands under her shirt, smiling when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

He laid her down on the bed, topless, and proceeded to take off her pants.

About a week later, Casey and Whyatt sat with Rebecca, Erica, and Henry.

"We're pregnant." Casey said bluntly, with her head to the floor.

Henry stood up, "Get the fuck out of my house. Both of you."

"Dad!" Whyatt yelled.

"Henry, Casey, I want you to go to your OWN rooms, for a bit. Okay?"

Rebecca waited until the teens were out of earshot.

"Henry, if we kick them out. What kind of message is that sending?"

"We have our own baby to worry about! I don't want to have a grandchild the same age as my own child!"

"Neither do I, but it happened."

"And do you really want Casey to run back to her parents?" Alex asked.

"I just realized something, Rebecca…how are you pregnant?" Erica asked.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked tensing.

"Remember, we had you tested when you were with me and Kevin, you destroyed my study because you can't conceive a child."

Rebecca stayed silent.

"Becca?" Henry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said leaving the house.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. "I've seen the ultrasound. She's for sure pregnant, is it not mine?"

"Let me talk to her." Erica said leaving the house to find Rebecca with her head in her hands on the porch bench.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I should have brought that up privately."

"Ya think?"

"Henry doesn't think it's his."

"It's not."


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's is it?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I didn't ask his name."

"Sweetheart, I love you. But you need to talk to me."

"No. If anyone, I need to talk to Henry."

"That too."

"Drop it. Okay?"

"Henry thinks you cheated on him."

"I didn't."

Erica cocked her head sideways. "If you're pregnant by another man, you sorta did."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I've got time."

"No. I need to go help Casey and Whyatt through this. Obviously, because of his reaction; Henry isn't going to be any help." Rebecca said starting to stand up.

Erica gently pushed her back down.

"I want you to stop trying to micromanage, for just one second, and talk to me. I'm your mother, you have to do what I say." She said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder if my life would be any different if my mom were still around."

"Probably. But it's not, because she isn't. Stop changing the subject."

"I'm fairly certain that Casey was sold too."

"Rebecca. Stop. Right now, I don't give two fucks about Casey. When we walk back in that house, sure; she'll be like my kid. But, you _are_ my kid, and I refuse to watch my child throw away a perfectly good ten year old marriage for a one night stand."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I've got time."

Rebecca sighed. "Do you remember when you told me I couldn't have children?"

"Sure."

"I bet that wasn't easy."

"I bet it wasn't easy to hear, either. Stop skirting the issue."

"Whatever my step mom did that knocked everything out of whack, it makes it _difficult_ to concieve not _impossible."_

"That's not what the Doctor told me."

"It is impossible, with Henry."

"Honey, I don't follow."

"Henry shoots blanks, and with my _issues_…we couldn't concieve together. But, my baby clock was ticking, so I made an executive decision, and I went to a sperm bank."

"Without talking to him?"

"I was hoping it would never come out it wasn't his."

"Rebecca, I love you. I do. But this is the stupidest move you have ever made."

"I know."

"No, you could be throwing away your marriage, and those boys, who love you!"

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted another child."

"Well, you have one." Erica stepped back inside the house.

Henry walked out of the house a few minutes later.

"Erica told me everything, said you probably wouldn't want to repeat it."

"Not really."

"I'm not comfortable with this."

"Me either."

"No. I don't care your pregnant. Whatever. That's not the issue here."

"Then what is?"

"If you can't figure that out. I don't know why we're still together."

"Babe, stop."

"How the fuck did you think it would be okay to lie to me about something like this, and to be arrogant enough to think I wouldn't _eventually_ find out, when our child looks nothing like me?"

"I wanted to make you happy!" Rebecca pleaded.

"By lying to me? And going to a sperm bank without talking to me? By letting Casey stay here, when I explicitly said I didn't want her here, because she was going to get pregnant! Well, congrats Grandma!, by letting Erica and Daniel stay here, without asking me? Oh, and here's one…you fucking told Erica we would take care of Daniel if this cancer thing kills her. I don't get to make any major decisions. Ever. And then you want me to clean up your fucking mess. No. Sorry. The boys can stay here, but I'm going to my sister's until I make up my mind about weither this relationship is still worth it." He said.

Three days later there had still been no sign of Henry.

"Where's Dad?" Whyatt asked.

"His sister's."

"Is she okay? He's been there for awhile."

"Yeah. I just messed up."

"What happened?"

"Not important."

"Whyatt, drop it." Erica said from the other side of the room.

Casey came down the steps a few minutes later.

"Becca?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Could you take me to see my parents?"

"Why?"

"I want to tell them about the baby."

"Why?"

"I've accepted the fact they don't love me, and they never will. But maybe they'll love their grandchild."

Rebecca looked at Erica, who looked away.

"Let me and Erica talk?"

Casey nodded and walked away.

"Well, should we let her?"

"You're going to do what you want without regard to others, you make the call."

"Mom. Stop."

"No, you broke Henry's heart. I love you. But that doesn't mean I want anything to do with you right now. But, for the record, she's just setting herself up for heartbreak. Her parents aren't gonna give two fucks that she's pregnant."

"Casey, come here." Rebecca called.

"Yeah?"

"Erica and I talked, neither of us feel like it's a good move right now, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I know you want your parents to care that you're pregnant, and I do too. But, as little as they care about you, they care even less about what's growing inside of you."

"So, my baby has to suffer because of what I did?"

"No. Wait-because of what _you_ did?"

"I did something to piss off my parents."

"Your father, is an alcoholic. It sucks. But it wasn't you."

"Then why didn't my fucking mother protect me! If it wasn't my fault!" She said now with tears running down her face.

"I don't know." Rebecca said shrugging. She tried to embrace Casey, who backed away.

"Casey." Erica said. "Tomorrow at school, I'll talk to Alex, and see what she thinks. If she thinks it's a good, or even an okay move. We'll go. If she thinks it's as bad a move as Rebecca and I do, case closed."

Casey nodded and slowly walked away.

"Thanks." Rebecca said.

"Wasn't doing it for you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom. Please. Talk to me."

"No." Erica said leaving the room.

The next day at school, Casey walked into Alex's office who was at her computer.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" Alex asked, not turning away.

"Did you talk to Erica, by any chance?"

"I did." She said still not turning away.

"What's the verdict?"

"I told her I wanted to talk to you about it first." She said finally turning around, and pointing to the chair across from her.

Casey gently shut the door and sat down.

"If we can have a serious conversation, I might consider telling Erica and Rebecca it's an okay idea. If you bullshit with me, once. For your safety, I'm telling her it's a bad idea. Deal?"

Casey nodded.

"Why do you think it's a good idea to meet with your parents?"

"I want them to be a part of my life. I know how they treated me. But, they're still my parents, and their grandchild is still growing inside of me."

"What do you expect to get out of it?"

"Support."

"What kind?"

"Just…support. I get that I'm sixteen and I made a mistake, a lot of mistakes, for that matter. But I don't have anybody with me."

"Whyatt, Erica, Henry, Rebecca, and myself." Alex said. "For one."

"Whyatt is distraught over the fact that Rebecca and Henry might be divorcing, Erica is pissed at Rebecca, and I don't think the cancer treatment is going the way they planned. Henry is pissed at Rebecca, Rebecca is distraught over possibly divorcing her husband and loosing Whyatt and Montgomery, and you; no offense, but you're paid to care."

"Right now, it's rocky. I get that. Erica tells me everything." Alex said with a smirk. "It'll smooth out in a few days. I promise."

"Whatever. What's the verdict?"

"Sweetheart, I don't think it's a good idea. You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak."

Casey sighed. "Alright."

"And don't think you can get Whyatt to drive you. I've already faxed a picture of you to some guard friends of mine up at the jail, they aren't allowed to let you in unless you're accompanied by me."

"So you had your mind made up already?"

"More or less."

"But you said if we talked, I could go!"

"No, I said I'd think about it."

Casey sighed and walked out of the office.

Later that night, Erica and Rebecca sat in the living room.

"Mom. Will you talk to me, please?"

Erica sighed. "What?" She demanded.

"How do I fix this?"

"I don't think you do."

"There has to be a way, I love Henry, and I love those boys!"

"You, my friend, have one fucked up way of showing it."

"I want to go to talk to Henry."

"I just talked to him, you are the last person he wants to see right now."

"Is he doing okay, at least?"

"Yep." Erica said leaving the room.

"Mom, will you please stop ignoring me?"

"I can either ignore you, or I can beat the shit of you…and I'm tempted to do the latter, because of what you did. Which would you prefer I do?"

Silence.

"Thought so." Erica said walking away.

Alex, who was visiting, saw Erica.

"First, I told Casey it was a bad idea."

"What about Whyatt driving her?"

"Taken care of. Second, I'm not condoning what Rebecca did, I think it was a stupid move, and a dick move, at that."

"But?"

"Because of what she went through with her Dad and Step mom, she really may not see the problem in what she's done."

"What would what she went through matter any?"

"Because, when you're in those situations. Sex is a game. You don't have sex, because you love someone, you have sex, because they own you. Henry has never treated Rebecca like he owns her, so in the back of her mind, she doesn't have to _give_ him anything, including the ability to make the decision to go to a sperm bank or not."


	17. Chapter 17

"That doesn't justify anything."

"No. It doesn't. I'm not saying it does. But sometimes, an explanation helps."

"Erica, how's treatment?"

"Treatment."

"When I talked to Casey, she was under the impression it wasn't going as planned."

"I don't talk to anyone about it. I don't know how she got that impression."

"She probably got that impression because you don't talk to anyone."

"I can do this on my own."

"Even the strongest person the planet, wouldn't be able to bare everything you have to deal with, and cancer alone."

"Well, I do."

"Why?"

"Stop acting like I'm one of your students!"

"Erica, there are plenty of people in this household that would lovingly do anything for you. They just don't know what you need because you haven't asked."

"Whatever, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Sure."

Erica got up to cook but Alex stopped her.

"I've got it." Alex said tenderly, but also sternly.

The following day, a week after Henry left, he walked back into the house. He was greeted by all four boys.

"Boys, where's Rebecca?"

"Upstairs." Benjamin said.

"Dad?" Whyatt asked. "Are you splitting up?"

"I don't know yet."

Whyatt nodded, and Casey approached him, hugging him around the middle. She gently whispered in his ear.

"Not right now." He said.

"But you're upset, and I want you happy." She said.

"That's not the magic cure." He said walking away.

Rebecca and Henry sat upstairs.

"What's the verdict?" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I don't think I can come back from something like this."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't change the fact your pregnant from a sperm bank, without talking to me about it first."

"No, it doesn't."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking my baby clock was ticking."

"With no consideration to if mine was ticking or not?"

"I guess not."

"Look, I'm not saying we can't work this out, _eventually. _But for now, I think I need my own apartment."

"Henry, I love you!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you brought out the turkey baser?"

"What do I need to do to fix this?"

"Give me space." He said leaving the room, he walked downstairs to find Whyatt and Montgomery sitting on the couch.

"Guys, me and Rebecca may work it out, but now I'm gonna go live across town. Okay?"

_Why?_ Montgomery signed. _Why not work it out now?_

"Adult relationships don't work that way." Henry said.

Whyatt got up and walked upstairs.

"Becca?" He asked, peering into the room.

"Yeah, bud?"

"I don't give two fucks what you did to Dad, although you're pregnant, so I have a feeling that's some of it. But I need you to go downstairs and fix things, right now!" He demanded.

"Kiddo, adult relationships don't work that way. Me and your Dad will work things out in time, okay?"

"That's not good enough!" He yelled. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't want to loose you over something stupid!"

Rebecca stood up, and positioned Henry's eyes so that they would meet.

"I don't care if me and your Dad don't work out. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what my mom said."

"I'm not Caitlin."

"No, but you're the closest thing I have to a Mom, and I refuse to give that up!"

"Kid, you have to trust me."

"No. You're just like everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"When life gets a teeny bit tough, you up and quit."

Rebecca thought for a moment. "You're right." She said rushing downstairs, but Henry had already left.


	18. Chapter 18

Whyatt walked downstairs to find Casey laying his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Babe. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I'm sorry." He said sitting next to her.

"It's okay. I get it." Casey said. "I need to stop pretending sex is going to fix everything."

"I'm not opposed to sex. That just wasn't a good time."

Casey nodded. "And right now isn't any better, hm?"

"Not really. Sorry." He said shrugging.

Rebecca sat on her bed, crying. Erica walked in a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Not if you're just going to tell me I'm an idiot."

Erica sat down on the bed. "You're not an idiot. You made a shitty decision, there's a difference."

"Whatever."

"Your womb is not what I want to talk about though."

"Okay?"

"I know the past few weeks have been rough, and I'm sorry you're going through that. My ignoring you probably didn't help. I just need you to know, that I do love you."

"I love you too."

"The doctor gave me six weeks to live. Five weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I didn't want to worry everybody, and then I got mad."

"Does Daniel know?"

"I just got done telling him."

"How'd he react?"

"I don't think he gets it. He's never had to deal with death before."

"Does Kevin know?"

"No." Erica said. "I'm on my way to tell him now."

"Mom. I know me and Henry may or may not work out, but even if we don't. I still want to take care of Daniel."

"I know you will."

Erica arrived at Kevin's a few minutes later. A woman wearing only a towel answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to see Kevin."

"And who are you?"

"His wife. Who are you?"

"I'm Holly. He told me he was divorced."

"Working on it. Let me talk to him."

Erica sat with Kevin on the bed.

"Do you love her?" Erica asked.

"Who?"

"Triple D out there?"

"Holly? I don't know yet. But while I figure it out, the sex is great." He said coldly.

"Kevin, I was given six weeks to live, five weeks ago."

"Okay?"

"I'm not asking for your sympathy, I don't want it. I don't need it. But Daniel has never had to deal with death, and he could really use his Dad right now."

"I could have used a wife awhile back. What about it?"

"I made a mistake, sure. I'm sorry. Don't make our son suffer."

"I'd love to be a part of Daniel's life, but Holly hates kids."

"You're choosing a stripper over your son?"

"Look at her. It's not much of a choice. Sex, with the most flexible woman on earth, or diaper duty?"

"Fine. Whatever. I'm giving custody to Rebecca."

"Figured you would." He said. "Henry called me about what the bitch did."

Before she was aware of what was happening, Erica slapped Kevin across the face. "Don't _ever_ talk about my daughter like that again."

"She's not your kid."

"And Daniel won't be your's, later this week."

"I still want to visit."

"No. All or none. Asshole."

Kevin thought about it for a moment. "None." He said. "I'm not turning down sex with a stripper, that I don't have to pay for."

"Fuck you too." A small voice from the doorway said and walked off.

"How long was he here?" Kevin asked.

"Long enough to realize you're a dick." Erica said. "I sure as hell wasn't going to play bad cop this time."

The ride home was painfully silent for Daniel and Erica.

They arrived home, Kevin ran to his room. Erica just sat down on the couch.

"I take it, Kevin turned him down?" Alex asked from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"You're not going to talk to him?"

"I know my son. He'll talk when he's ready."

"How do you feel?"

"That's irrelevant."

"No, it's not."

"Alex. Stop." Erica said getting up and heading towards the kitchen to find Rebecca had already made dinner.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Alex and I talked, I figured I needed to start doing some stuff around here." She said smiling.

A few hours later, Daniel appeared from his room.

"Hey bud." Erica said.

"Hi." He said.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?"

Daniel did not respond but began to sob. Erica embraced her son and silently held him. He looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"Sorry." He said.

"You don't have to be strong for me." She said.

Daniel nodded.

"Kid, for what it's worth. I want you."

"But, no offense…you said you're going to die in a week!"

"and I could also live 100 more years. This thing could turn around."

"Will it?"

"I don't know."

"Where am I gonna go if you do die?"

"With me." Rebecca said from the corner of the room, looking over some paperwork.

Daniel nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Erica asked.

Daniel shrugged and walked away. Erica sighed and approached Rebecca.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The information on Jason came in the mail today. I don't know if I wantBenjamin to meet him."

"I think it's normal to have feelings like that."

"I guess." Rebecca said getting up.

Benjamin and Rebecca sat in his bedroom.

"Benjamin, the info on your Dad came today."

"Can I meet him?"

Rebecca sighed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Do you know what rape is?"

Benjamin nodded. "What about it?"

"Your father, Jason….raped me when I was thirteen."

"And, I was born from that?"

Rebecca nodded.

"I didn't know. Or I wouldn't have even asked to meet him."

"I know you didn't."

"If he did that to you, I want nothing to do with him."

"You know what? I don't regret him doing it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got you out of it."


	19. Chapter 19

Benjamin smiled.

"Kid, I'm sorry you don't have a Dad."

"Henry was cool."

"I know. It'll work out."

"Do you think you'll get back together?"

"Honestly, no."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated."

Benjamin nodded. "Code for: None of my business."

Rebecca smiled. "Basically."

A week later, just as the doctors predicted. Erica died in her sleep. Rebecca and Henry gathered at the funeral home, with Erica's adoptive parents.

"She always bragged about how solid of a marriage you two had." The mother said wiping her eyes. "and I see it's strong enough to add a fifth child."

Rebecca smiled. "We actually-"

"Are doing great." Henry said.

"I wish her and Kevin had worked out." The Dad said.

"She tried." Henry said.

"I know." The mom said.

"So, what do we do?" Rebecca said.

"Well." The funeral home attendant began to speak. "What kind of service do you want?"

"Simple." Everyone said.

He nodded, as he looked over some paperwork.

"Rebecca. Are you aware she assigned you custody over her ten year old?"

"Yes."

"Do you want custody?"

"Yes."

"Don't his grandparents have a say?" The mother asked.

"I suppose, you could fight it." The attendant said.

"I will." She said. "I'm fully capable of taking care of Daniel."

"So am I." Rebecca said.

"With three other kids? How much attention will Daniel actually get?"

"Actually, we have four children." Rebecca said. "I'm in the process of adopting my son's girlfriend."

"That only proves my point further." She said.

"Daniel will get all the love and attention he needs. I'm not new to this parenting thing."

"I've looked you up, you gave up your first son for adoption!"

"Did it also tell you, I was thirteen? What about the fact I was impregnated by a rape? What about the fact when I was sixteen I regained custody?"

The mother was silent.

Rebecca's phone went off. "Casey, this isn't a good time - Wait, what? - Okay. I'm on my way." She looked at Henry. "Remember that problem with Casey awhile back?"

"No?"

"Well, I need to handle it. Can you finish up here?"

Henry nodded.

"See, what kind of life is that for a kid!" The mother said.

"They get it. You want Daniel." The father said.

Casey arrived at the jail a few minutes later. Alex was already sitting there.

"How'd you find out?" Rebecca asked.

"I happened to be here dealing with another case when she was brought in." Alex said.

"That case, okay?"

"As good as it's going to be in this moment."

Rebecca nodded and faced Casey. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing happened, why the hell are you behind bars?" She said knocking on the steel bars with her hand.

"They got me for hitting that kid at school." Casey said.

"Casey." Alex said. "Tell the truth."

Casey stayed silent.

"Alex?" Rebecca asked.

"First, I have some good news. I was able to talk to the parents of the kid she hit, they were only going to press charges if his injuries were major. They weren't, so they aren't."

"Then why is Casey here?"

"She-"

"No. I wanna hear from her." Rebecca said facing Casey again.

Casey stayed silent.

"Now." Rebecca demanded.

"You're not my mom." Casey said.

"Actually, as of….about two hours ago. I am."

"What?"

"The adoption went through."

Casey smiled. "Really?"

Rebecca nodded. "You're now officially part of the family, for good and for bad."

"Wait, but I'm pregnant by your son!" Casey said.

"It's more complicated than that." Alex said to the police officers who ear's suddenly perked up.

"So, why are you here?" Rebecca asked again.

"Trying to see my parents."

Rebecca sighed. "And that puts you behind bars?"

"It does when, I made sure that she couldn't get in without one of us present, so she breaks in at gunpoint." Alex said.

"I want the honest truth." Rebecca said. "Did you shoot anyone?"

"No." Casey said. "It wasn't loaded."

"But that's still armed assault. In a government facility." One cop said.

"Casey, this is the stupidest move you have ever made. You're going to be tried as an adult!"

"Actually." The cop said. "I talked to the warden personally, if she does thirty days behind bars, no trial."

"Can you make it a different jail than her parents?"

"I can make it right here." The cop said.

"Done." Rebecca said.

"I don't get a say?"

"No." Rebecca said. "Crap."

"What?" Alex asked.

"She doesn't know about Erica."

"What about Erica?" Casey asked.

Rebecca sighed. "She died this morning."

Casey began to cry in her cell.

"Officer, will you do me a solid, and let her out just long enough to attend the funeral?"

"She was obviously very close."

"Yes."

"Yes. If she stays over those few hours at the end of the month."

"Done."

"Also, can I ask you a legal question?"

"I can try."

"Erica, the woman who died. Her husband is a total dick and wants nothing to do with his ten year old son. Erica left custody of him to me. Erica's parents want to fight for custody. What are my rights?"

"Well, unless the grandparents can prove you unfit, it's Erica's wishes and a court has to abide by them. How many other kids do you have?"

"Not counting Daniel." Rebecca said. "Four."

"Do they each have their own room?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"Possibly. Depends on which goon from social services you get."

"Hey!" Alex said. "I resent that!"

"Not you, the rest of you all are goons. Wait. Erica Thompson?"

"Yes?"

"You're Rebecca Thompson?"

"Yes?"

"I was on the case to get you out of your step mom's house."

"Sorry. I didn't really pay attention to who was there."

"I wouldn't imagine you would. It's just a small world."

"That it is. Can we make it even smaller and assign Alex to my house? I mean, she won't care that the boys share a room?"

"Wait, they all share one room?"

"No. Benjamin and Daniel share a room, Whyatt and Montgomery share a room, and Casey has her own room."

"I'd have to see if that's considered a conflict of interest, since she worked with Erica, but if it's not. I see no problem."

"Am I good to go then?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep."

"What about me?" Casey yelled.

"See ya in thirty days, kid." Rebecca said.

Rebecca arrived home, she heard sobbing and walked upstairs to find Daniel sitting in front of Erica's bedroom door, sobbing. She knelt down beside him, and slowly started to sob, while holding her son.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daniel. It'll be okay." Rebecca said still holding him in the middle of the hallway.

"My Mom is dead, and my Dad hates me!" Daniel screamed, trying to get out of Rebecca's embrace.

"Ssssh." Rebecca said still holding him. "Daniel, getting mad isn't going to bring Erica back."

"Is this pain in my heart ever gonna go away?" He asked burying his head in Rebecca's shoulder.

"I think it'll subside some with time. I would be worried if you didn't feel like this right now. Your mom only died this morning!"

"But my mom didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, she didn't, but cancer can happen to anyone, at anytime. It just happened to be her."

"Why?" He said lifting his head and wiping his eyes.

"I don't know." Rebecca said continuing to hold Daniel.

Whyatt, Montgomery, and Benjamin made their way down the hallway, and saw Rebecca with Daniel, and tried to turn around.

"Guys, come on." She said pointing to the other side of the hallway.

They all sat down, and one after another began to cry.

The next day, Rebecca and Henry, once again met at the funeral home with Erica's parents. This time, Kevin was present.

"Why did no one tell me?" Kevin demanded.

"After you treated her, and Daniel; why should we?" Rebecca said. "They were dead to you anyway."

"It's more complicated than that."

"No, it's not." Rebecca said.

"I should have a say in the arrangements!" Kevin yelled.

"Actually." The funeral attendant said. "Your divorce was final early yesterday, you have no legal rights here."

Kevin stormed out of the funeral home, Rebecca looked at Erica's mother.

"While we're on the subject of rights, I looked into it. Unless I'm proven unfit, a court has to abide by Erica's wishes regarding Daniel."

"I'll take this to court. I think the fact your daughter is in jail right now, proves you're not a fit mother."

"No, it proves my kid made a mistake, and is paying for that mistake over the next thirty days."

"If you were a good parent, your stupid kid wouldn't be in jail, mistake or not."

Rebecca rose up, with balled fists.

"Babe." Henry said. "Let me handle this." He said gently pushing her back in her seat. He then punched the mother directly in the nose causing her to fall backwards.

"There." He said. "I've just done what I'm sure ninety percent of humanity wants to do to you, AND, Rebecca and I split up a month ago, so you can't use this against her. AND, don't you ever talk about my daughter like that again. You have no idea what she went through before we met her. Being an unfit mother, would have been leaving Casey, who was severely abused by her parents to her own devices, even after my son starting dating her!"

Rebecca arrived home a little later, with Henry by her side.

"Are you getting back together?" Daniel asked, who was sitting next to Alex.

"That's yet to be determined. Alex?"

"I heard what happened with Erica's parents today."

"I punched her, not Rebecca."

"I know. I just wanted to say…thanks. I never liked that woman much, but I will say she was a good mother to Erica." She said with a smile. "Rebecca, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Rebecca said. "Henry, while you wait, I'm sure the boys want to see you."

Henry walked off, while Rebecca walked into her bedroom with Alex.

"What's up?" Rebecca asked. "Is Casey alright?"

"Ticked you left her in jail, to…her words…._rot in hell_. But, yeah. She's okay."

"So, what's up?"

"How are you handling everything?"

"Fine."

"Rebecca, your Mom just died, you might be divorcing your husband, your daughter is pregnant and in jail, and you're fighting for custody over a ten year old boy. That's a lot."

"I know. But it'll subside."

"Not if you don't talk about it."

"Fine, my mom died. But, wallowing in it, isn't going to bring her back. Yeah, I might be divorcing Henry, but I don't deserve him anyway, and because of what I did, I think he has the right to divorce me. My daughter may be pregnant and in jail, but only for a month, it's not a life sentence. I don't want to make Daniel choose."

"If the parents go through with this, he'll have to choose. Are you afraid he won't choose you?"

"No. Not really. Maybe. Yes."

"I bet the Grandparents feel the same way."

"Any word on if you take the case?"

"I can."

Rebecca smiled.

The day of the funeral, everyone gathered at the gravesite. Casey held Rebecca's hand the entire time.

The eulogy was simple, even for such a complicated woman.

"Okay, we need to get you back." Alex said to Casey.

"Can Rebecca come?"

"If she wants."

"Sure. Henry, can you get the boys home?"

Henry nodded.

On the way to prison, Casey finally spoke up.

"Mom." She said.

Rebecca didn't speak.

"Mom?"

No response.

"Mom?!" Casey yelled.

"Oh, right that's me. Sorry." Rebecca said facing Casey. "My bad, you've just never called me that before."

"Until earlier this week, I wasn't considered your child."

"Yeah, you were. A paper just makes it official."

"Anyway, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, I'm sorry I'm in jail, I'm sorry I'm pregnant."

Rebecca thought for a moment. "You made a mistake, you're not receiving a life sentence. I'm sorry your pregnant too, but we'll make it work, okay?"

Alex pulled up to the jail. "Let's go, kid." She said pulling Casey out of the car.

After a few minutes Alex walked back to the car.

"You need stop coddling her."

"I'm not coddling her."

"You are."

"Look, I know what she did was stupid, wrong, and illegal."

"Then act like it."

"I think after what she went through, she could use coddling. She may be sixteen. But mentally, I don't think she's a day over nine years old."

"Nine year olds still know not to bring a gun to a government facility, loaded or not. Because it'll get them in trouble."

"She is in trouble, or did you miss the memo that she's in jail?"

"No, I got that. But all she's gotten from you is a slap on the wrist."

"Because she hasn't gotten out. I can't very well punish her while she's in jail."

"Are you planning on punishing her?"

"Yes."

Casey finally arrived home, chaperoned by a pair of cops and Alex. It had been a month since Erica's death, but it was still fresh on everyone's memory.

"Thanks." Rebecca said. "We're good."

Alex looked at Rebecca with derision and walked away with the cops.

"Thanks for not being mad." Casey said sitting on the couch.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm far from mad. I'm so fucking furious at you, it's not even funny."

"Why?"

"You broke into a prison with a gun!"

"It wasn't loaded!"

"And that makes it okay, hm?"

Casey was silent.

"Answer me. Damnit."

"I guess not."

"Are you even aware that because of your stupid little stunt I may be considered unfit to be a mother?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means, I loose you, and Daniel, and possibly Benjamin."

"I don't want that."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you did what you did."

"Couldn't the same be said about what you did?"

Before she was aware what was happening, Rebecca had slapped Casey across the face.

Casey thought for a moment. "You're just like my parents." She said coldly, she said storming upstairs and slamming the door to her room.

"What happened?" Henry asked peering from the staircase.

"Nothing."

"Something."

"I hit her." Rebecca said.

"Ouch."

Rebecca nodded. "What's the verdict?"

"Regarding?"

"Us."

"The boys really want us together."

"I'm aware."

"But no. I can't come back from what you did."

"Fine. I'd still like to see the boys."

"I can do alternating weeks."

"Fine."

Whyatt gently knocked on Casey's door. "Babe. Are you okay?"

Casey gently opened the door and revealed that Rebecca and left bruising on her face.

"I'll be right back."

Whyatt stormed downstairs.

"What the fuck, Rebecca?"

"Whyatt, your Dad and I are talking."

"You're divorcing, everyone saw it from a mile away. There's nothing to talk about. Why the hell would you hit Casey?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business."

"She's the mother of my child. It is my fucking business."

"Well, I'm not discussing it with you."

"Becca, I guess since the boys are already here. I'll come by Saturday and pick them up. Okay?"

Rebecca nodded.

About an hour later, there was a knock on Alex's door, she opened it to find Casey standing there, with a bruised face.

"Kid, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Who hit you?"

"Rebecca."

"Damnit, that's not what I meant." She said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get you back to Rebecca's."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't deal with anyone tough love."

Alex looked at her clock in the room. "Okay, come on in."

Alex picked up the phone. "Rebecca, I want you to go check on Casey for me, just see how she's doing after today. - I know she's not in her room. - With me. With a bruised face. That isn't what I meant when I said don't coddle her. - No, she doesn't want to see you right now, and to be frank, neither do I. - She can stay over here tonight, I'll bring her to school tomorrow, and then you can have her back." Alex said hanging up the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex looked Casey.

"So, as you can see, I have an efficiency apartment. You'll have to take the couch."

"That's fine."

"You okay?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"The people I get close to, leave. And I don't know what I've done wrong."

"Who's left you?"

"My parents, Erica, Rebecca, Henry, and I'm sure Whyatt will leave eventually too."

"Hey. Listen to me. For what it's worth, I think your Mom truly loves you-"

"Not enough to protect me."

"She protected you that night by letting you, didn't she?"

"You know?"

Alex nodded. "I went to the prison when Erica told me you wanted to see them, to do a threat assessment. She told me then. It's not that Erica, Rebecca, or I didn't want you to see your parents, I wish you could. Too much could happen to you, or the baby. Okay?"

"But there's guards there…"

"I know prison guards serve a purpose, but shanking still happens."

"You're saying my parents would try and stab me with a sharpened toothbrush?"

"I'm saying, I talked to your Dad personally, and yeah…he seems like the guy who would pull a stunt like that, or try…."

"Great. My own Dad wants me dead."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Death threats from my Dad aren't exactly something new."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Casey shrugged. "It's whatever."

"Also, Erica didn't you. She died. There's a difference. Henry didn't leave you, he left Rebecca, and Rebecca still loves you. So does Whyatt."

"Whyatt only loves me for the sex."

"Maybe if you stopped thinking of yourself as an object, guys would too?"

"Don't you get it!" Casey standing up screaming. "I am an object!"

Alex stood up as well. "Look at me."

Casey positioned her eyes to the floor.

"Look at me." Alex repeated.

Casey slowly looked up.

"Why are you an object?"

Casey sat back down. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"If you didn't wanna talk about it, you wouldn't have brought it up. Why are you an object?"

"My Dad would scream at me when he was hitting me, saying _You're a worthless excuse for a human being! _After he would slap the shit out of me for a few minutes he'd yell: _You'll never amount to anything! No guy is going to love a girl as stupid and as damaged as you!" _Casey said beginning to cry, and fell onto Alex's lap.

"Kid, you are amounting to something. Your grades are up from Fs to Bs in a semester! You aren't stupid. I think your Dad was stupid for not realizing that, and for what he did to you."

"I think it was the drinking. He just needed a punching bag."

"Maybe. I'm sorry it had to be you."

"It's whatever."

"Kid, I want you to pretend I'm your Dad, and tell me everything you would say to him if you could."

Casey thought for a moment and sat up. "I'm sorry, and I love you."

Alex used her thumb and forefinger to position Casey's chin so they're eyes would lock. "You. Did nothing wrong."

Casey shrugged.

"I think we need to get you back to Rebecca."

"You said I could stay here!"

"Yes, and you can. But for now, let's go talk to Rebecca."

Casey sat with Rebecca on the couch.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I lost my temper." Rebecca said.

Casey shrugged.

"Will you tell me how you feel, please?"

"I feel hurt. I thought you were different."

"From what?"

"My parents, and all the stupid boyfriends I've had."

"Casey, I love you. I do. But, raising four teenagers has it's downsides from time to time."

"I don't ever see you hit any of the other kids, just me."

"And I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry I broke your trust. What do I need to do to gain it back?"

Casey shrugged. "Can I just go to bed?"

Rebecca nodded, and Casey walked upstairs.

Alex sighed. "I also needed to tell you, I talked to a judge regarding Daniel today. There doesn't need to be a trial. All he has to do, is tell the judge who he wants to live with."

"I'm still considered fit to be a parent?"

"You're on thin ice, but yes."

The next day, Daniel, Rebecca, Alex, and Erica's parents all gathered in the judges chambers."

"Daniel, do you understand what I'm asking you to do?" The judge asked.

Daniel nodded.

"So, who do you want to live with?"

Daniel looked at Rebecca, and then at his grandparents. "My mom wants me with Rebecca."

"She does." The judge said. "But, I want you to ignore what your Mom wants, what do _you_ want?"

"Well, I can't ignore what my Mom wants. She always looked out for me, even to the end. I want to live with Rebecca."

"Okay, done. However, maybe you could let your Grandparents in your life too, hm?"

"I'm okay with it, as long as Rebecca is okay with it."

"I'm fine with it. Come over whenever you like." Rebecca said nodding.

"Thanks." The mother said smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

They arrived home later that day.

"Rebecca?" Daniel asked.

"Hm?"

"Is it okay, if I don't….call you Mom?"

"Sure."

"It's just…-"

"I get it." She said hugging Daniel.

Finally, the day came to have the two babies. Rebecca tried to comfort Casey, the best she could, along with Whyatt; but ultimately, a woman about to give birth is not one to reason with.

Rebecca had given birth to yet another boy, and named him Curtis.

Casey had a girl, and everyone thought it fitting to name her Erica.

"My daughter gave birth to my grandchild the same day I gave birth to my own child." Rebecca said holding Curtis. "That's one for the talk shows."

Alex soon arrived with newborn gifts, and Erica's parents arrived soon afterwards.

"So bud." Erica's father asked. "What's it like being a big brother?"

"I like it." Daniel said. "I just hope he doesn't cry too much."

"That's the American dream." Rebecca said sarcastically.

Whyatt kept staring at the his baby girl.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"That two kids as messed up as we are, can make something so perfect." He said kissing Erica's small fingers.

Everyone nodded, and knew; that even in spirit, Erica was there cheering for the new parents.


End file.
